Battle Royale 2
by Jamie Deegan
Summary: Same basic story as my previous. Only this is another school, In Japan. I think you'll enjoy this one more as they previous is focused among my friends, were as this is focused on a wider audience.


**Map: Mi-Sen**

one section/area 0.8 km

**Government Memo**

Battle Royale - '05

date issued, class 4B Tokyo High School to take part in BR '05

teacher: Mr. Kawada

this is the first year, in testing of 'Exp07' to improve eliminations.

----------------------------------------------------------

Exp07 fighting ability, weapon skills/knowledge.

---------------------------------------------------------- Status:

Name: With-held

Age: 15

Sex: With-held

Primary talents: Killing, surviving

Training: Martial arts, weapons training, Army training

Empovments: Endurance, agility, ability, intelegence,

day 1. The 'Exp07' has been added to class 4B, and is delivering information

on each student as mission requires.

day 5. President has made bid on student 'Ronin'

----------------------------------------------------------

Information for Ronin:-

Age: 15

Hight: 5'5''

Weight: unknown

Weapon(s): AK-47, Grenades 8

Skills: unknown

Extra Curricular: N/A

Conclusion:

Subject is seen as a good choice to win, with sociopathical behaviour shows

false confidence. Subject could win with land-slide if the right momment

comes along.

----------------------------------------------------------

day 9. Teacher (Mr. Kawada) interviewed

day 10. Transport complete

Note:

'Exp07' has shown signs unable to complete mission, due to unforseen circumstances, such as subject being AWAL, speaking back, and questioning autority. If 'Exp07' does not do

so, should be eliminated from game and all data destroyed.

**This information should be destroyed ASAP**

**Chapter One - Game Begin**

It was 10 PM. As the bus continued its way through the bright city lights, Hiroshi was busy looking at his right foot, which was in the aisle. This bus, had in it class 4A from Tokyo High School. They were going on a feild trip, then a boat cruise around the Seto Inland Sea. Hiroshi, as well as the rest of the class, was excited about the whole thing, but they'd been in the bus for a few hours now, and it was getting dark. He moved his foot around, looking at the other side of his shoe, that was ripped slightly.

A loud laugh echoed from the back of the bus. Hiroshi turned around quickly, to see what it was. It was Ronin. He was shouting at one of his cronies: Taro. Hiroshi didn't like Ronin, or any of his friends. They were all delinquents, and Hiroshi didn't have enough pantience for them. From what Hiroshi could hear, it sounded like he was shouting about a fight, or something. This also made Hiroshi care even less, since he didn't approve of violence in any way.

That's when Hiroshi turned his head and seen Kiyoshi. He was sitting beside his friend, Taku. Taku was talking to Kiyoshi, but he didn't seem to pay much attention. Ronin, was the leader of the delinquent gang in the class, and a supposedly great fighter. He was loud, and forward. However, Kiyoshi never really spoke to people the same way as he did, but there were times when he would mess around with people, but when he was alone, he tended to day dream.

Beside him, was Yasuo. Hiroshi looked at him timidly, as not to let him see. He was sleeping. He looked alot like Kiyoshi. Across the aisle from Hiroshi was Kaiya. She was a polite girl, that everyone liked. She had a very girlish look about her, which made Hiroshi slightly attracted to her. But it wasn't a big deal.

Near the back of the bus, behind Kiyoshi, was Mamoru. Mamoru was very intelegent and succeded in almost anything that he did. He was sleeping just now. Hiroshi wondered why a few of his classmates were sleeping when it was so noisy in the bus. He could hardly hear himself think!

As the bus slowly stopped, Hiroshi, without touching, or getting too close to Yasuo, ( who didn't exactly seem like someone who was too touchy touchy, given the scars he had on his face. ) and he could see that they were at the sea side. Better yet, the ship docs. He looked out to sea from the bus window, but it was hard to see much, due to the reflection on the window, from the lights in the bus.

The bus then started again, and drove up a small bumb, and then staight ahead, again. As the bus climbed the small bumb, everyone in the class, who was awake, or cared. Which leaves about 9 people, cheered. The bus then drove into the ship, and came a final stop.

A light shone down in front, and the classes teacher, Mr. Kawada, stood up, and addressed the class.

"Everyone. I say - Everyone! Wake up. We've arrived at our first destination. The Seto Ship Docs."

Yasuo opened his eyes, and looked out the window, as though he hadn't noticed that Mr. Kawada was speaking. He sighed lightly.

Hiroshi then heard the voice from the back of the bus,

"Cool! When are we sailin' ?" it asked.

"Ah, Ronin, please, sit down." Mr. Kawada politely asked.

Hiroshi could hear the sound of Ronin sitting back down on the leather bus seat. Was he standing up? He must have been.

"We'll be sailing within the hour," he continued.

A cheer eched through the dark car park in the under docs of the boat, from their bus.

"Now, I'd like you all to stand up, and leave the bus in single file, that's Single-File, everyone."

Everyone on the bus, except Kiyoshi and Yasuo stood and tried to get out from their seats, including Hiroshi. As the line of students started moving, Ronin's voice could once more be heard, shouting from the back of the bus,

"Out'a my way! Move! You, too. Move it!"

He was swiftly making is way down the line, by pushing others out of the way. Not this Hiroshi thought to himself. Why can't he ever just wait his turn, like everyone else? Suddenly, the voice was right behind him.

"Out'a my goddamn way, punk,"

Hiroshi ignored him.

"Hey, are you deaf, or what? Get out'a my way!"

Ronin pushed Hiroshi forward, and he crashed into the backrest, of the seat at his front-right. Ronin then forced his way passed, and continued his way down the line. Damn. Hiroshi cussed to himself. I hate him.

"Everyone, hold on!" Mr. Kawada's voice shouted from the front of the bus.

"I want you all to report to the front of the boat."

Then the class began to move again, and Ronin, then continued to push his way down. When Hiroshi was about the leave the bus, a sudden movement at the back of the bus caught his attention. It was Kiyochi. He stood up, and marched forward, down the aisle. As he did this, Yasuo turned his head, and looked at him, then, he too, stood up, and walked down the bus. Although these two are equally quiet, and mysterious, they're both very different people. From the way Kiyochi walked to the front, Hiroshi thought that he seemed to give off the impression that he doesn't care too much about this, and he's focused on something totaly different. But when Yasuo seemed to be focused on what's happening now.

Hiroshi went straight to the front of the ship, as his teacher had told him, and the rest of the class, walking a few feet infront of Yasuo. He knew that Yasuo was there, and also, that he was very close, so it bothered him a little, but he tried to ignore it. Walking through the lonley car park, he listened to his footsteps echo throughout the dark, cold room. He had been walking for about four minutes, when he noticed someone beside a pillar. It war Ronin. He tried to ignore him as he passed, but at the same time, he tried to see what he was doing there. In his hand, Ronin held a small white object with a flame on the end, and in his other hand, a silver object, that looked metalic. It was a cigarette, and a lighter. He was smoking!

"Hey, it's the idiot who wouldn't move," Ronin snapped.

"Hrm?" Hiroshi mummbled in Ronin's direction, "Me?"

"Yeah, you, faggot. When I tell you to move, you fuckin' do it, you hear?", replyed Ronin, before taking a quick drag of his cigarette.

Suddently, a loud voice echoed throughout the car park,

"You, Ronin. Shut the hell up. No one gives a damn what you think. So leave him alone."

Hiroshi turned around quickly, and looked towards the area the voice had come from, as did Ronin. It was Yasuo. He had stopped, and was no standing with his hands in his pockets, growling at Ronin.

"You wanna take this outside, fuck-nut!" Ronin yelled.

"We are outside, faggot. We're on a fucking boat. Did that just slip through your thick skull?" Yasuo said, smiling, knowing that Hiroshi had chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." dismissed Ronin.

He then turned away from them, put the cigarette in his mouth, and walked on.

Hiroshi looked at Yasuo, but before he could say anything, as if he had read his mind, Yasuo said

"No problem. You shouldn't let morons like that act all high and mighty."

"Yeah, I know. What's his problem anyway?" he replyed.

"His underwear must be too tight up his ass. Hell, the fag probrably wears a thong," Yasuo smilied.

Hiroshi tried to control his laugh, and walked back a little, trying to get in line, so he could walk to Yasuo, but he quickly moved forward. Hiroshi had taken this as a sign, that he didn't want to walk with him. So he shrugged it off, and walked on, too.

When Hiroshi had finally made it to the front of the ship, the rest of his class was already there, and their teacher was talking.

"Okay, well, the size of the ship, as you may have noticed, is pretty big. So, we're actually just over half way there, now."

A cheer from the class interupted him, but he quickly continued.

"Okay, now, you may have seen all the cars in the car park? This means that there are others here, so, I want you all to keep a lid on it, and not be causing havock, when I let you all go out to do your own thing." he paused, then began, "There are two rules. One: No messing around, Two: When the caption anounces that we're almost there, I want you all to meet me here again. So stay close!"

The class began to scatter in different directions, but Hiroshi just walked alone. Suddenly, he jumped. A hand tapped his shoulder, and he turned around swiftly, and in shock.

"Hey, Hiroshi" said the girly voice.

It was Sakura. She was one of the girls in his class. She was new, like him, but she came to the school after him. He had joined when the class came back after the Summer break, and she joined a few weeks later. Actually, just a few weeks ago. She didn't have any friends yet, and was a target for female bullies.

"Hi," Hiroshi replyed, after he came to his senses.

"This boat is pretty big, huh? I wonder how many people there are here." Sakura said in an attempt to keep up a conversation.

"Yeah, I know... So. You wanna come up to the top of the ship with me? I wanna try and see the island!"

"Great idea, Hiroshi! Sure, I wanna check it out, too." she quickly shouted.

They began to walk to the stairs, which were just behind Hiroshi ( He was walking towards them 'til he was tapped on the shoulder, and turned around ) which lead to the top of the ship. Once they reached the top of the first floor, they could see a dark figure standing, leaning over the edge of the fence, looking forward towards the sea. The person was alone, which wasn't a common sight. It was Kiyoshi. He normally had one of his friends with him, or at least, they were looking for him. He didn't turn to look at Sakura and Hiroshi, but he knew they were there.

Hiroshi just turned, and continued up the next set of stairs. Sakura stood, looking at the figure, then also continued on, up the stairs.

"The ship's pretty high, too, huh, Hiroshi?" Sakura said, trying to breathe as she spoke, and tried to climb the stairs at the same time.

"It's something like" Hiroshi stopped to try and breathe, then continued, "Nine levels."

"Oh..." Sakura said weakly.

When they reached the top, Hiroshi leaned forward, and began to gasp for air. Sakura did also, but didn't lean forward. She just leaned against the railings.

"Well, there we go." Hiroshi said confidently, looking forward at the large island they were approaching.

"Whoa. It looks so cool!" Sakura shouted.

Hiroshi looked around the ship. He could see almost the entire area from this point. As he scanned the large cruise ship, looking for something, Sakura squinted at him, and looked too.

"What's the problem?" she asked

"Have you noticed anyone on this boat so far? I mean, except out class and teacher."

"Now that you mention it, no, I haven't."

"I just thought. Well, with all the cars, an' stuff. There'd be people here, with us." He said, still looking around the great ship.

"Yeah, me too." she replyed.

A loud buzz sound blasted in their ears.

"_Hello, passangers. This is your captian speaking. I'd just like to tell you all that we're almost at the beautiful island of Mi-Sen. The remaining part of the journey is estimated at... twenty minutes. I'd also like to thank you for travelling with us this evening, and wish you all the best of luck. I'd also like to say hello to class 4B, of Tokyo high school, whithout whom, this ship wouldn't be sailing today._"

The metalic voice said, and finished with a quiet laugh.

Hiroshi didn't understand the last part, but he shrugged it off, and looked at Sakura, who looked a little angry, but when she noticed that Hiroshi was looking at her, she smiled, and looked back.

"Hey, I guess we should head to the front of the ship now, huh?" she quickly asked.

"Yup."

"Great, lets get going." Sakura then said, and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down the stairs.

Hiroshi just let him drag her, in a way, running behind.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, once again, the rest of his class were there before Hiroshi. Except, Hiroshi couldn't see Yasuo. He was looking around for him, to ask if he had seen anyone else on the ship, other than the class, when he heard Mr. Kawada speak,

"Okay, class, back to the bus!"

and the rest of the class barged through, and ran back to the bus, with great excitment. Hiroshi looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. That's when he seen Kiyoshi.

"Hey, Kiyo. You seen Yasuo?" he asked.

Kiyoshi just looked at him, then replyed,

"No, I haven't." and walked past him, on his way back to the bus.

Hiroshi looked at him, and waved his hand in dismissal. This made Sakura smile slightly.

"Well, let's head back to the bus." Hiroshi said

"Okay." Sakura agreed, and they began to walk back through the dark car park to the bus.

As they walked through the car park, Sakura kept looking around, into the darkness. Hiroshi noticed this, and grimaced, because he couldn't think of anything to do, to try and get her to relax.

"Hey..." he said, thinking.

Sakura looked at him.

"Hm?" she asked.

"This trip's gonna be pretty kickass. I've been looking forward to it for a while now. How about you?"

She smiled,

"Yeah, me too."

"You came to our school a day before it was arranged, didn't you? Pretty lucky." Hiroshi continued.

Sakura looked at him, and squinted her eyes, expecting more, then replyed

"I guess."

When they got into the bus, Sakura sat beside Hiroshi. She seemed a little jumpy, but he didn't say anything. She had been acting strange the whole time, since they were told to go back to the bus. She looked at Hiroshi and smiled. So he returned ths smile, and looked out the window. He seen two men standing outside the bus, near the front door. They were talking about something, but because he was inside the bus, Hiroshi couldn't hear what it was they were saying. He just looked at them, though, until one of them looked towards him. He then swiftly turned away, and looked at the back of the seat infront.

He was getting worried now. No one seemed to know where Yasuo was. Had he gotten lost? No, that's not like him. Something must have happend. Hiroshi considered asking Mr. Kawada, but then thought against it. Maybe he was just wanting to sit outside the boat, down front, to watch as the ship doced. Yeah, that seemed more like him, Hiroshi thought, and sighed with releif. He looked over to Sakura, and noticed she was reading a book.

"What's that?" He inquired.

"This? It's just a book that I like." she happily answered, and looked back down to her book.

The book was red, with an image of two black silluets in the front. One of a girl, which was on the right hand side, and one of a boy, on the left.

"What's it about?" Hiroshi continued.

"Uh... It's about this class, and they get taken away, and -- "

A buzzing sound interrupted her. It was the same sound that they heard before. It was the captin again.

"_Everyone, the boat has no doced 500 meters away from the island, and we would like class 4B to report to the lound area, located at the center of the ship. Thank you._"

Everyone on the bus began to talk amoungst themselfs, then Mr. Kawada stood up, and tried to calm the class, but it was no use.

"Everyone!" he yelled, but nothing.

"I say, class 4B, is this how you want other to look on our school? As a bunch of... Chatter-boxes!"

Mr. Kawada was a good teacher. He never really got angry. And he could never insult a student. Well, he wouldn't mean it. His 'chatter-boxes' remark got the class to be quiet, though. It normally does.

"Okay, the captin said we were to report to the lounge. So hop to it!" he clapped his hands.

The class all stood up, and began to leave the bus, one at a time, but Yasuo was still no where to be seen. The two soilders that were outside where still there, and they watched as each member of the class left the bus. As Kiyoshi left the bus, and stepped onto the ground, Taku began to step down the stairs of the bus, still talking to him, but Kiyoshi only nodded, not really listening to what he was saying. They walked their own way to the lounge, whereas others walked to the left, when they left the bus, as the soilders directed them, he and Taku went right.

"You. You there. Come here, you're going the wrong way." The tallest of the soilders shouted to Taku and Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi turned around and looked at the two soilders. One of them grimaced when they seen that he didn't intend to listen to them. Kiyoshi simply closed his eyes, and took one deep breath, then began,

"I'll do what I want, as long as I get there, it don't matter which way I take. Now turn away, and guide the rest of my class on their way."

Hiroshi was already a good distance down the car park, and about to go through the doors, to the hall that takes him to the lounge, but he stopped to see what was happening.

The shoter one of the two soilders walked over to Kiyoshi and pulled out a small metal object, and flipped it back, revealling a blade. It was a switch-blade! He pointed it at Kiyoshi, but he did nothing.

"What do you want me to say?" Kiyoshi asked with a calm tone to his voice.

Either he didn't care, or he was very good at hiding that he did, Hiroshi thought. Suddenly, Ronin jumed off the last step of the bus,

"Yo, bitch. You be jackin' on him?" Ronin shouted to the soilder.

Ronin always tried to speak like someone from the Ghetto of New York, but it normally made him look stupid.

"Stay out of it, kid." the other guard shouted to Ronin, and hit him back

Ronin looked up at the soilder and grimaced,

"Whatever."

He turned, and left. Taku stepped forward to the soilder

"Hey, what're you doin', man?" he asked, with a shiver in his voice.

The soilder looked at him and raised his nose. Then looked back at Kiyoshi. He folded away his knife, and walked away,

"Stupid kid. You ain't worth it." he said, dismissing him with his hand, over his shoulder.

"Shit -- " Ronin muttered, from a safe distance.

Kiyochi spat and walked away, then Taku quickly followed. Hiroshi smiled knowing that it was all okay, but it was a mixed smile. This was because, although releived, he was upset that the soilder had lost his cool in such a way.

"Hey, Hiroshi, we should get going." Sakura suggested.

During all of the comotion, he had forgoten that she was there.

"Yeah, you're right. Lets make tracks."

They walked through the doors, and into the corridor.

The corridor was a big change from the car park. The floor in the car park was solid. Almost like rock. But in the hall, it was carpeted, and red, with black patterns. The walls were also red, and had patterns all over them. On the way to the lounge, they passed many doors. They had been walking for about ten minutes now, but they could see the end of the hall, where the large doors of the lounge were.

"There it is." Sakura said.

Hiroshi just nodded. Behind them was Mamoru and Juri. They were really good friends, and everyone knew that they both really liked each other, but neither of them had the courage to tell the other. They were laughing the whole way over, and telling joked, some of which, made Sakura laugh. Mamoru came to the school the same day as Hiroshi, but he was also one of Ronin's friends. That means Hiroshi wasn't involved with him at all.

When Sakura and Hiroshi walked into the lounge, and sat down, everyone else was talking loudly, and some of them messing around. After they came in, Juri and Mamoru came in, and sat at the back, where Ronin sat when he came in. There were four soilders at the front of the room, holding guns. This made some of the students a little nervious, and they were wondering what was going on. Soon enough, each of the soilders went to a different door. one to the door at the far left, and closed it, one to the door at the far right, and closed it, and two at the back, and closed those two doors ( they were very tall )

Everyone in the class continued to speak, but after five minutes, it got quiet. Hiroshi was one of the only ones still awake. He looked around the room at his class mates. Most of them were asleep now. He then checked his watch. 10:45 PM. It wasn't really late. Maybe they were just tired from all the travelling. But then he started to feel tired. What's going on? He thought to himself. He wasn't tired a few minutes ago. It just suddenly came on. Before he knew it, he was out cold.

A loud bang burst throughout the room. This woke up Hiroshi, and he jumed up. He was leaning over the back of his chair sleeping. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around. His whole class were awake now, more or less. He turned to Sakura, and noticed she was sleeping, so she shook her gently to wake her up. It woked. They each looked to the front of the room, where they noticed a short, fat man, standing there, with his hands behind his back. There was also a soilder with an long barrelled gun in his hands.

Hiroshi couldn't tell what the gun was, but it looked like an AK-47.

"Well, well, well. Hello class 4B. Did you all have a nice sleep?" the short man said, with a happy voice.

No one answered.

"I'll take that as a yes." he sneared, "Anyway, hello, and welcome to the 'Program'. I'm sure you all know what the program is?" he asked, expecting an answer.

However, still, no answer to his open question. He looked around the class and grimaced.

"Fine. I'll wake you up." he stopped, and began to walk around the room, hands still behind his back, then continued, "You were all selected for this years Battle Royale 'Program'. Aren't you all so proud?"

the class remained silent. Hiroshi clenched his fists, and bit his bottom lip. He knew exactly wht was going on. He had heard of this "Battle Royale" thing before.

"For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, Battle Royale is simply a... Test, as it were. Yes, a test." He turned on his left heel, and began to walk the other way, then continued,

"A test of survival. I'll make this short and sweet, 4B. You're all getting weapons, and you're going to kill one another."

The class grew loud. There were a few shreiks, and an outburst of laughter from different students.

"Shut the hell up!" the man yelled. "I'm fuckin' talking here, you little brats!"

The class once again, went silent.

"Anyway... As I was saying. If you will direct your attention to your necks, you will find a small metalic necklace."

Suddenly the whole class each raised a hand to their neck, and felt the small object. Some more shreiks were heard, but no laughted this time.

Hiroshi clenched his fists even tighter, and his palm began to bleed. Suddenly, three soilders burst the left hand side doors open. Two of them were holding Kiyoshi and Taku by their collars, and the other was aiming a gun at them.

"We found these two wandering around the halls." one of the soilders said.

"Ah, very good, bring them here." replyed the short man.

The soilders walked with Kiyoshi and Taku, dragging them to the short man. The man looked at them, grimaced, and pointed at them, looking to the class.

"What are their names?"

Ronin stood up

"Yo, they're Kiyoshi and Taku." he shouted.

"Thank you, young man." he replyed.

He looked down at them, and wet his bottom lip.

"Okay, about the collars..." He continued

Suddenly, the soilders each put a collar on Kiyoshi, and one on Taku, and let go of them. The man pulled out a small black remote control.

"This is what they do, simply, I type the model number of the collar, and push this button..." he said, as he examined Taku's collar.

He then kicked Taku to the side, and he fell to the floor.

"This is what they do." he said, and pushed the button

Suddenly, without warning, Taku's head burst into a cloud of red, and a massive 'THUD' sound burt out and echoed throughout the large room, and Taku's body fell down. Kiyoshi looked down at him

"Taku!" he shouted, and ran over to him

He knelt down infront of him, and the class began to scream. Taku's entire body was covered with blood, from top to bottom. when the bloody dust cleared, it was revealled, that Taku's head had been blown off.

"You fucker!" Hiroshi shouded, and stood up.

"What was that?" asked the short man.

Sakura looked up at Hiroshi, nd pulled on his arm,

"Sit down, Hiroshi!" she begged, but her attempt did nothing.

"You mother fucker! You psycho! What the hell did you just do!" he yelled at the short man

"Listen to the girl, boy, sit down." the man smiled, and reached into his back pocket, and removed a hand gun, aiming it at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi growled, and bit his lip, closed his eyes, and looked down. Hiroshi tended to get very emotional about things, but this was just over-blown. It happend to fast, so sudden. No one could have been ready for it.

Kiyoshi stood up, his school shirt now covered with blood, and looked at the short man.

"Take a seat, young man. And be glad I didn't take your head off instead." he said.

Kiyoshi closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, then walked to an empty seat. The old man looked back to Hiroshi,

"Stand down, boy." he said

Hiroshi looked at how Kiyoshi controlled himself, and he nodded, slowly sinking back into his seat.

"Enough of this. Time to get to the point. You'll be dropped off on the island, one by one, with two weapons. That's right, two. It's different this year. In the past everyone got one, but this time it's two. Aren't you lucky, hrm?" he paused, put his gun away, and continued, " There will be rules. "

Another shreik.

He looked around, and began to walk again,

"Well, first thing's first," the man said, as though they hadn't yet begun, "My name is Mr. Sacomochi, I will be the head of this years. Battle Royale." the short man continued.

"Why are you doing this?", cried out a weak voice.

"It's not my problem. This is your problem now. So deal with it." The man who's name is Sacomochi answered.

The class went silent, as though they were pondering what he had said. Sacomochi smiled.

"Anyway, the rules. I was getting to the rules. First. The collars, and I showed you, and you may have guessed by now, but they're equipped with a bomb." He stopped, and pointed to the corpse of Taku, then continued, "If you're caught causing trouble, I'll detonate it."

The class remained silent. A few girls cried. Hiroshi continued to stare on, at Sacomochi, growling under his breath.

"There are 'Danger Zones'. Basically, if you enter these Danger Zones, the collar will automatically self-destruct. I'll tell you where they are, every six hours. You'll be able to work them out from the maps you will be given, with your weapons. You'll also get a bottle of water, bread, and a flash light. Use this with caution during the night. You don't want anyone finding you... do you? Well, we do. Get some eliminations. Increase viewes."

He laughed, and then continued,

"Now, time limits. This is a large class, so this round you 10 days. That's just over a week. Aren't you all lucky?"

Hiroshi grimaced. Sakura looked up at him again, and bit her lip. She didn't look upset, but slightly worried. She turned away, and looked at Sacomochi.

"Well, that's about all." Sacomochi smiled, "Wait... There's one more thing. If no one dies over a period of 12 hours... I'll detonate the collars. Understood?"

No one answered. He quickly pulled out his gun, and aimed it at the Kiyoshi, who sat closest to Sacomochi. Kiyoshi could see it was a Sig, but he couldn't tell with model it was. Kiyoshi stared at the end of the barrel of the gun in shock. He then, once again, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Yes." he said, "I understand"

"Good. I'm glad someone here has some sense." Sacomochi said happily, as he turned the barrel down, and put it away in the inside pocked of his tuxedo. He then turned away to face the class, and clapped his hands together.

"Let's get started!"

Suddenly four soilders burt through the doors, each rolling a trolly each, loaded with black bags. They looked heavy. Where these the bags he was talking about? Hiroshi asked himself. He looked around his class. At all his class mates. Some of them were hugging. These were the girls of course. A lot of crying was going on. But Hiroshi couldn't hear anything right now. It was as though his ears had gone numb. There was no sound. And everything seemed to be moving really fast. Taku was already dead. How many more would die? And for what reason? Taku didn't do anything. He was just late for this sick program. Did he really deserve to die for such a usless thing? Hiroshi looked down at his clenched fists, and the blood running through his fingures.

Sacomochi quickly glanced around the room once last time, turned, and walked towards to two soldiers.

"Good. I want you to come forward in the order of seating."

He looked at the first person in the seats, Yoji.

"Move your ass, boy. We don't have all day. Actually, as soon as you leave, we have ten days, but that's beside the point! Move, move, move!" he clapped his hands three times, in sync with the words 'move'.

Yoji stood up, and ran forward. One of the soldiers picked up a bag, and threw it as Yoji. He caught it, and tripped over his own foot, but continued to run, and straight out the door. Sacomochi pushed a button on the side of his watch. It made a slight 'beep' sound.

"10:57 PM - Game Begin" he said, in a military like tone, "Next." Sacomochi called.

The next student to stand was one of Yoji's friends, Testumaru. He also stood up, and walked up to get a bag. He caught the bag, and fell with the weight. Sacomochi looked at him.

"What's wrong boy, you can't hold the bag? Too heavy for you?"

Tetsumaru struggled to lift it up, but he was ill. He didn't have enough energy to lift up the bag with a weapon in it.

"I'm sorry... I'm sick" Tetsumaru said, weakly

"Then you're no use to us." Sacomochi finished, and flicked his hand to a guard, slightly pointing at Tetsumaru.

The guard aimed the gun that he was holding at Tetsumaru.

"Don't!" the voice burst out from the back of the class.

Everyone turned to look at the direction of the voice. It was Hiroshi. He was standing up now, and glaring at the soldier.

"Don't shoot him! It's not his fault he's ill!" he continued.

"Sit down, Hiroshi. You really should pick your battles" Interupted Sacomochi.

The guard smiled, and aimed his gun back at Tetsumaru. He must have lowered it during the confustion of him shouting out. Suddenly, Hiroshi leaped onto the back rest of the chair infront of him, and threw himself into the air, rolling once, and landing heavily down the aisle. The distance of where he was sitting, to where he landed wasn't a big one. It was only about 4 metes, plus the hight, and force of him pushing himself up from the chair. He then began to run down the aisle to where the guards were, as fast as he could. What was he getting himself into? One thing was for sure, he knew he wasn't going to survive this.

Suddenly, a flash went from one side of the class room to the other, and seemed to kick Hiroshi in the face, knocking him to the floor. The figure of the 'flash' landed on both feet, looking down at Hiroshi. His short hair was the first thing Hiroshi noticed, as he looked up at the figure. Then he noticed his hight, and muscular build. It was Yasuo! Why did he kick him out of the way? And where did he learn to move like that? The way the flash moved, it was almost as though he had covered half the room, in two, maybe three jumps. He also managed to do it all without being noticed as anything other than a swift movement.

"Wha--" Hiroshi tried to speak, as he rubbed the left side of his face, where he was kicked.

"Don't be stupid" Yasuo whispered to him, and looked up at the soldiers, and Sacomochi. Each of them were now aiming their guns at him. Every soldier was aiming their guns at Yasuo and Hiroshi. Including Sacomochi.

"I tell you to sit down," Sacomochi began, "and that means you hop around the room like _demented grasshoppers!_"

He looked at them, and pulled back the barrell on his Sig, letting the cap fall into place, inside the barrell. He aimed it at Yasuo

"No, you're eliminated." He finished

"Wait." Yasuo shouted. "You already made one kill. You don't want to eliminate us all from the game before it starts. That'd be pointless... The more of us there are alive the more ratings you'll get."

Hiroshi looked up at Yasuo and squinted his eyes. What was he saying? He then thought that maybe he was just saying this to save their hides, but he looked so convincing.

"Yes. Yasuo is your name, correct?" Sacomichi smiled.

"Yeah." Yasuo answered.

"I thought so. You will go far."Sacomochi continued, "That's a nasty scar you have there? How'd you get that?" He asked.

Yasuo clenched his fists, and swollowed his spit,

"Sir, my business is my own, sir."

Sacomochi frowned and lowered his gun,

"Fine. Now sit the fuck down... Both of you!"

Hiroshi stood up, and looked at Yasuo with a serious look on his face. He closed his eyes, lowered his head, and slowly walked back to his seat. Yasuo stood for a few seconds more, then unclenched his fists, clenched them again, and once more, unclenched them, all the while, keeping his arms totally staight. He then swollowed again, and walked back to his seat.

"Stupid kids." Sacomochi cursed under his breath. A soldier laughed. Sacomochi then looked down to Tetsumaru

"Oh, yes. I forgot."

He quickly lifted his gun and fired towards Tetsumaru. The click of the trigger was almost immedietly followed by a hollow 'THUD' sound. It echoed throughout the room, and was soon follwed by a shifting sound of the barrell moving back into place. Smoke steamed from the barrell of the Sig, still facing Tetsumaru. A scream cried out. It was Tetsumaru. He was still alive

"Jesus Christ!" Tetsumaru yelled. "Goddamn! What the fuck man!" he continued.

"I missed? Whoa. I never miss." Sacomochi smiled. "Oh, well, I'll have to hit this time."

Kiyoshi's eyes opened wide as he seen Sacomochi put pressure on the trigger. Hiroshi was in shock. It had happend to fast for him to be able to do anything. He was frozen. Yasuo looked on at Sacomochi, his eyes glazed over, yet wide open with fear. His mouth was hanging, and sweat ran down the side of his head. He too was frozen. Kiyoshi closed his eyes as the same 'THUD' sound burst out. He was the closest person to the gun, so his ears were already ringing with the last shot.

Blood blew into the air. It was like a fountian, and then silence. Nothing moved. All the students that were down the front moved back in their chairs, and also some of the middle row. All except for Kiyoshi. He was the closest to the corpse, yet he didn't move. He just looked on at it, and the blood around it. Sacomochi looked down at his shoes, what now had some blood on them.

"Dammit. They were Guicci." he sighed.

Tetsumaru's body was next to Tetsu's, so the blood on the floor around them began to mix. Kiyoshi closed his eyes, and tilted his head downwards. He bit his lip, and opened his eyes to look at the two corpses. Tetsumaru still had his head, but there was a massive gash where the bullet had entered. Some substance that Kiyoshi took to be his brains were on the floor, and on the corpse of both Taku, and Tetsumaru.

Sakura let out a small scream. Hiroshi was breathing heavily, trying to catch up. But it was useless. He was in a daze. He had no clue what was going on, and from what he could see, he didn't really want to come to his senses. Sakura grabbed onto Hiroshi's arm, but he was so disconnected, he didn't even notice.

"Next. Young... What was your name?" Sacomochi asked.

Kiyoshi looked up at him,

"It's Kiyoshi." he stood up, and slowly walked to the soldiers with the bags.When the soldier picked up a bag, Sacomochi grimaced

"You idiot. Not that bag. That's not for the students." Sacomochi yelled.

The soldier seemed to understand what he meant, and put the bag aside and picked up a different bag. Kiyochi raised his left arm, and caught it as it was thrown, then with his other hand, reached into the pocked of his black school coat, and picked out a pack of gum. He then walked out of the class, and flicked a peice of gum into his mouth, putting the pack back into his pocked.

Sacomochi stopped what he was doing, and looked over at Kiyoshi, wating for some sort of reaction. Kiyoshi quickly pulled the bag over his shoulder and walked down the hall, and out of sight. Sacomochi chuckled, and continued to get the students to leave, one by one. He tended to leave a break of around two minutes beween selections. This must be to give the students a chance to get away, so it's fair. When Sacomichi came to Ronin, a different soldier, with only two bags in his hands checked something on the bag, and threw it to him.

"Ah, Ronin. You're very lucky, boy. You get a special bag. It seems the President has bet on you as this years winner. So.. Since he bet so much money, we're giving you a little advantage." he grinned.

"Kickass." Ronin answered, and ran out with his bag over his shoulder.

Sacomochi continued to pick each student, one at a time, until he came to Sakura. She gripped Hiroshi's hand tightly and looked up at him.

"Hiroshi... I don't want to play this game. Meet me at the Eastern-most part of the island." she begged, stood up, and walked to get her bag.

Something confused Hiroshi, though. She never had a bag thrown to her. She picked her own! What was going on? Hiroshi had no clue, but he ignored it. She was lucky. She never got the open them, she just scanned over them, and picked one. Then she carried it out, and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

Next was Hiroshi.

"Ah. And there he is. My favorite student!" Sacomochi shouted. "Come down, and claim your prize."

Hiroshi quickly stood up and marched to the front, where his bag was thrown at him. The bag didn't seem heavy at all to him. He must have gotten small weapons.

"Muai Macho, Hiro. Lord _knows_ my nipples are hard!" Sacomochi said with a sarcastic tone.

Hiroshi was disguisted at this, but totally brushed it off his shoulder, and marched out the room. Before he began down the hall, he turned and looked at Yasuo. He, too, was looking at Hiroshi. Yasuo nodded, and so did Hiroshi, before turning, and heading down the corridor.

The floor on this corridor was red, but the lights were out, so the only way it could be seen, was as you left the lounge area, where the light showed the colour of the carpet, through the open door. On the way down the corridor, there were two soldiers standing at attention. Hiroshi marched past them, standing tall as to not let them see he was afraid. When he reached the end of the hall, he stepped down the set of several stairs, and onto the deck. There was eight, maybe nine soldiers there, all lined up around the side.

It was still hard. Hiroshi looked at his watch. 11:36 pm. There were no clouds in the sky tonight, but there was no moon. A gentle breeze blew by, blowing his hair back, and as it calmed, his hair slowly folded back down. This was it. He was alone from now on. He promised himself right then, and there, that there'd be no killing. He didn't want to kill anyone... Because that'd be him giving into the game.

"You, boy. You're with me." one of the soldiers called out to Hiroshi.

He looked over to the soldier, who was also armed with one of the guns. He could see now, that it was an AK-47. Hiroshi cautiously walked to the soldier, who pushed him over to ladders. They lead down to a small speed boat at the bottom, where another soldier sat in the boat. Hiroshi turned, and put his foor on the ladders, then began to make his way down. The soldier followed.

When he got on the boat, the soldier who was already there took his bag and kept a hold of it.

"Just safey reasons" the soldier said when he took it.

The one who just came onto the boat with Hiroshi started it up, and began to head towards the large island ahead. The other soldier, who had his bag, also had his gun aimed at Hiroshi the whole time. He didn't say anything. He just aimed at him.

"So, you think you got lucky, kid?" the one who was driving the boat asked.

Hiroshi looked at him, and asked,

"Huh?"

"Do you think you got a good weapon? You know. Like a rocket launcher. Or a machine gun. Something like that? Maybe some grenades."

"Oh... I don't know. My bag feels a little light. Should it be light?" Hiroshi inquired.

"I don't think that's a good sign, kid." the man replied.

"Ah..."

"So, I hear there's some sort of.. Secret Agent this year." The other soldier, aiming the gun said to Hiroshi

" 'Secret Agent'? " Hiroshi asked, confused.

"Yeah. Apparently one of the kids in your class has been trained to kill everyone one else. I think they called it.. 'Exp07' or some shit like that." He continued, not lowering the gun.

"Really?" Hiroshi asked.

He then began to think who it may be. This was worrying. He thought that maybe no one would play this game, but now he knew there was going to be killing, with this 'secret agent' thing in the class, too.

He then thought that it might be Yasuo. He had a lot of scars, and was very quiet. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think bad of others. They had to stick together if they would get out of this mess together. He then thought of Sakura, and how she asked him to meet her at the Eastern-most part of the island. He was going to get there, but he had no clue where he was being dropped off.

"Hey, which side of the island are you dropping me off? North? East? West? South?" Hiroshi asked.

"This is the North-East, kid. The island's pretty big, but we can't drop you all off at the same spot. I don't think they want you all fighting before you doc. Plus... It's dangerous for us." The driver replied.

Hiroshi nodded, and agreed. If they dropped everyone off at the same spot, everyone would team up on them, steal a boat, and get away.

"I don't think the guys told you this, but you guys are being monitored by satellite." The gun-bearing soldier said

"What do you mean?" Hiroshi asked

"Yeah, you are. If any of you try to get off the island, they'll blow up them there collar things you guys are sportin'." the driver interupted.

Hiroshi hadn't thought about escape by sea, yet. But he's glad he didn't. I bet some of the other students did, though, he thought to himself.

As the boat slowly doced at the island, Hiroshi stood up, and walked off the boat. The gun weilding soldier followed him with the gun, and then the driver turned the boat around, and drove off. The one with the gun ran to the other side, still aiming, and threw his bag to him, before they got to far away, then put his gun down, and went back to his seat. They were out of sight now. Hiroshi kneeled down in the sand of the beach he was dropped off in, and went through his bag. He picked out the torch first. With a quick glance around to check if anyone was there, he quickly turned on the flashlight, and used it to go through his bag. In the bag, Hiroshi managed to pick out the map, and look over it. He also managed to pin-point his location, with rock formations, and the the large ship, which was in clear view to his left, still ahead of him. It was North-west of his current location.

Still going through his bag, he moved his bread and water out of the way, where he noticed a gun. As he removed it from the bag, and examined it, it begame clear that it was a Sig Sauer Pistol, like the one Sacomochi had.

"Okay start, I guess. Pretty powerful peice." he said to himself, out loud.

He then continued to prowel through his bag, until he came to a square shaped device. He pulled it out, and used the torch to examine it. Hiroshi, in all his life, had never seen anything like it. Was it an Mp3 player? Maybe a cell-phone? Suddenly, it lit up a mezmorizing blue colour. It must have been turned on. As Hiroshi looked at the screen on this device, he began to notice that it was a map of the island he was on. He could even see the ship. He pushed a button, and it zoomed in. This made him impressed, as he continued to push the same button over and over, until a two red dots appeard on the screen. What were there red dots? One was moving away from him the center, and the other was in one spot, not moving. He continued to zoom in, and different details of the island became clear.

There was the beach, and the center of it had a collection of palm trees, like the ones behind him. Suddenly, it came to him. This was some sort of device that showed his location. Which means... The red dots must be his classmates! Amazing. He could see their exact locations. He turned the heavy, metallic device around on it's side. It was about the size of his hand, but very heavy. When examined, he noticed a small switch on the side. One end said: 'Hybrid' and the other said, 'Map' The switch was at 'map' so he moved it to 'hybrid' and looked at the screen. It changed! There was no more dots. He zoomed into the center a little more, and something came into vision. It was him. He was on the screen! To check if this was really happening, he took a step to the left. And the image of the screen moved too! This was amazing. He began to mess around with it, when he came across a list of the students names.

Looking through them, he selected "Sakura Ando" (which was Sakura's full name) Suddenly, the screen changed, and he could see an image of someone sitting at the shore of a reef. As it zoomed in, it now became obvious that it was Sakura sitting there. He could see her. She was sitting down, her feet hanging over the edge of the reef, looking out to sea. This would be how he could find her. The idea to zoom out seemed like a good one, to see the distance between them. So he began to zoom out, and moved the switch back to 'map'.

From the looks of it, he wasn't too far away from her. Hiroshi then quickly put the device in his school coat pocked, and the gun in the front of his belt. Then started on his way, through the palm trees behind him, and into the forest ahead, on his way to find Sakura. They were going to get out of this thing together. He'd make sure of it!

**Death Count - 2**

The island was silent. Almost half of the class were already on the island, but no gun fire had been heard yet. Sosuke took this as a good sign. If there was no gun fire, then maybe the rest of his class aren't playing? Maybe they didn't buy into this stupid game. He was the the 6th person on the island, and was dropped off at the Western-most side of the island. It was quite a long boat trip. The beach there wasn't big. There was a small cottage just at the water-front, and as he continued on, he came to a golf course. That's where he was now. Right in the middle of the golf course. He was out in the open, though, which wasn't a good sign, but he could see pine trees North-East of his location.

The pine trees were in a staight line, and there were three rows. One row at his far left, one down the middle of this part of the golf course, and another at his far right. He was heading for the middle row, since these were the closest, and he wanted to get to cover as soon as he could. When he got onto the island, the first thing he did was run up to the small cottage, and go through his bag. His weapon was an army knife. It wasn't a great weapon, but it was a start, at least. He hadn't seen anyone yet, but he carried the knife out of its scabbord, clutching it tightly with his right hand.

Sosuke was very tall, and wore glasses. He was a friend of Takashi. (Takashi still wasn't off the ship yet) He had large feet, and had to have his shoes made specially for him. He didn't really understand what this whole thing was about, but with Taku and Tetsumaru dead, he realized that it was kill of be killed, and he didn't want to be killed, that was for sure. As he walked across the empty golf course, he was thinking things over. Suddenly it came to him. He had two weapons! That's what the Sacomochi guy said. He only checked for one. He was so scared that he only wanted some means of protection. In the confusion, he must have forgoten.

He threw his bag off his shoulders and emptied it out. His bottle of water fell out first, then his bread, and the map, but something wasn't coming out. It landed on the edge of the zipper, and got caught. He shook his bag a little more, and a small black box fell out.

"What the hell is this?" he said out loud.

Sosuke then picekd it up, and examined it. It just seemed like a plain black box, with a button on it. What did it do? After considering a few different things, he decided to push the button.

A loud buzz sound burst throughout the golf course. It echoed throughout the entire island.

"Holy shit!" he cursed, and pushed the button over and over, in an attempt to stop the sound. At the North-East side of the island, Hiroshi heard the buzz sound in the distance, but it was a pin-point frequency, so he could tell the exact location of it. He thought about going towards it, but then decided against it. He had to see Sakura, so he headed on to the reef.

The buzzing sound could be heard by some of the soldiers on the ship. They just looked at each other, and then out to the island, wondering what it was. Sacomochi was about to call out Juri, when he too heard it.

"Ah, looks like someone got our little surprise." He smiled.

The class listened to the sound. There wasn't many people left now to get their weapons. Only Juri, Takashi, Yutuka, and Shiro, in that order.

Back on the island, Sosuke threw the box on the ground, and the sound stopped. He pulled his kife up to his face and looked around cautiously.

"What the hell kind of weapon was that!" he shouted.

A sudden movement infront of him, in some bushes.

"Who-- who's there?" he asked nerviously.

No answer.

"Please-- I don't wanna-- don't wanna play this game. Please don't hurt me."

Suddenly, a dark shadow emerged from behind the shade of a pine tree.

"Don't worry, I'm not playing, Sosuke." the figure said.

Sosuke couldn't make out who the figure was, but he replied,

"O-oh."

"You just got here?" the figure said as it moved forward.

The voice sounded like a boy. And the shape of the body too seemed like the build of a male. Even though it was dark, the moon had come out by now, and shapes could be seen.

A beam of light shone out from the dark figure. Sosuke instinctivly covered his eyes to sheild them from the light.

"Oh... It's you Sosuke" the figure continued. "It's me. Kiyoshi."

"Oh! Kiyoshi. H-hi."

"Yeah, hey. So, like I asked, you just got here?" the figure moved closer

"N-no. Well, kinda. I got dropped off about 20 minutes ago."

"Just after me, then, huh?" Kiyoshi approached him.

"Yeah, I guess." Sosuke answered.

Kiyoshi shone the torch at his own face, so Sosuke could see him.

"See, it's just me. No need to be afraid." Kiyoshi said, smiling.

The angle of the light against his face seemed some-what sinister, and the smile made it a lot worse than it was.

"Heh..." Sosuke replied, nerviously. "So... What'd you get?" he then asked, still shaking from the experience

"My weapons... I don't know the name of this gun, but the manual said it was a: 'M203 Grenade Launcher Machine Gun'. Sounds pretty fancy. You know, the ones that fire bombs, too, from the tube under the barrel? The gun that Rambo has." he said, shaking the strap around his shoulder, as it came into view.

He then shone the torch on it so it could be seen.

"Oh, yeah, I also got this," Kiyoshi continued.

He then picked out a small metalic object from his inside school jacket pocket. It was the same object that Hiroshi had in his bag. One of the detector devices.

"What's that?" Sosuke asked

"It's a GPS device. I can tell exactly where everyone is. That's pretty much how I found you. Then again, the buzzing sound was a pretty good help, too." He replied.

"Oh, that was one of my weapons. I got it, and this army knife," Sosuke held up the un-sheathed army knife.

"What _was_ that buzzing sound, anyway?" Kiyoshi inquired

"It was this little box thing. It must be just a trick weapon, to get a kill added to their lists."

"Ah. Smart. Very smart. I however, can see a use for it." Kiyoshi smiled.

Suddenly, Sosuke put the army knife against Kiyoshi's throat,

"Yeah, I bet you can!" he yelled.

"Hey, Sosuke! What're you doing!" Kiyoshi pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Big hero back in the class, eh? Running to see Taku when he got shot. I bet you wanted him dead. You're sick!"

"No! I didn't!" Kiyoshi retaliated "Put the knife down, Sosuke, you don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I do. I'm not going to end up a name on their list of deaths. I wanna live. I wanna go home. See my mom, sister-- Friends!" Sosuke continued

"Dammit, Sosuke, do not do this, man!" Kiyoshi yelled back.

With one quick movement, it was over. Blood poured over the grass of the freshly cut golf course. It landed heavily, and in a thick puddle. He fell to his knees, the knife still lodged in his throat, and then face down. When his head made contact with the ground, the knife went further back into his throat, and out of his spine, where it was now visable. Beside the corpse, the killer fell to his knees, hands flat on the ground and his head facing down. Kiyoshi looked out at the corpse of Sosuke. He knew he had to do something. If he didn't, Sosuke would have killed him, so he grabbed his hand, and directed it to his throat, thrusting it in. He had no idea what came over him... Was it instinct? The instict of the game, maybe. Had this become his one sense, now? The sense of killing.

"No... I didn't want Taku to die. I know I-- I didn't listen to him-- them! I never really listened to any of them. They were just there. I wasn't really their friend, but... But I didn't want him to die. Taku."

Kiyoshi bit his lip, and drew blood. It ran down his chin, and dripped off onto the grass. He closed his eyes tightly, and ripped the bloody patch of grass out, and threw it to the side.

"Dammit..." he sighed, "What am I doing?"

He sat back and looked up at the moon, and put his hands back. His left hand touched the corpse of Sosuke.

"O-oh!" he looked back at him.

The knife that was through his spine was shining in the moon light. He could see his reflection in it.

"What have I done?" he closed his eyes again, "No... I've played this game. Maybe I did want Taku to die. That cuts down the number of players. But then again, if I was to take him, myself, that could be a better weapon."

He looked on the floor. His GPS device was there. When he defended himself against Sosuke, he must have dropped it. Reaching his hand to it, Kiyoshi picked it up, and examined the screen. There was a spot of blood on it, so he wiped it off with the sleeve of his school jacket.

"No one's around." He said, and looked up.

He then looked back to the corpse, and got onto his feet, still looking down at the face down, Sosuke.

"Nothing more than a bag of fluid, once punctured." he said, and cocked his head, examining the dead body before him.

There was a lot more blood now. He knelt down, and turned the body around. It wouldn't turn the whole way around because of the blade acting like the peg of a motor bike. He grabbed the handle of the knife, and with one quick tug, he ripped it from his throat. Kiyoshi then stood up straight, and took one last look at Sosuke, before turning and walking to the scabbord of the army knife.

Slowly leaning forward, and picking it up, Kiyoshi cleaning the blade on the leg of his school trousers, and sheithed it in it's scabbord. He then put the blade down the back of his trousers, and made sure it was easily accessable. Once he had the knife, Kiyoshi walked to the small box, and picked it up, spining it once in the air, and catching it with the same hand. He examined it, and threw it into his bag, zipping it over once it was safely in. Kiyoshi then dropped his bag, and took his school coat off, putting it around his shoulders like the way a boxer would wear his coat before a match. The way, that the shoulders of the coat are balancing on his shoulders, the collars, turned up, and the rest of the coat balancing behind. He then picked up his bag with his right hand, and removed the GPS with his other, gave it a quick check, and went on his way, heading West

**Death Count - 3**

Takashi was going through his bag at the North, North-East side of the island. He was in a Ship Doc. The place was empty, and each step that he had taken to his current location echoed throughout the docs, due to the high walls which allow the sound of is steps to bounce back and forward. He knew that if someone was nead by, he'd have to walk carefully, as to not be heard. Takashi wasn't on the island for long. Infact, he had actually just gotten off less than five minutes ago. He emptied out his bag, and checked the time. It was 11:53 PM.

"It's getting late." he said, all the contents of his bag hit the solid, rock ground in the ship docs. This made a loud noise as two Smith & Wesson's landed. One was a .357 and the other, an M19. He had several small tins filled with bullets; five tins labled 'SM .357' and the other four labled 'SM M19'

"Great. I'm going to be the cowboy of 4B." he laughed, then remembered his situation and stopped. "Shit, gotta stay focused."

He looked around, and picked up the .357, and put it the left hand ride of his school trousers, under the belt, with his right hand and with the M19, he did the exact same, except at the right hand side of his trousers, with his left hand.

Takashi then picked up his bag, and stood up straight from his crouching position. He was a red-head, and some of his hair at the front, was gelled up with some kind of styling gel. He looked around once more, and walked on across the docs, to the exit. He was considering some of the people who may be trust worthy. First of all he considered Hiroshi. Yes... He looked like he was against this whole thing in the lounge. But was it an act? Was he just putting it on to gain trust? Takashi shook his head. This was no time to think of others as un-trustworthy. Or was it the perfect time? He was confusing himself now.

When he considered Hiroshi, he then, also considered Yasuo. It seemed like he was against Hiroshi's protest, but if you thought about it, he actually saved his life. Maybe that's why he had kicked him out of the way. To stop him. So, maybe that means, he too, would be trust-worthy. He would soon find out, anyway. For now, he was interested in getting through the night. It was too dark to go looking for someone, but it would be more easy to do so in the morning. As he walked out of the shipping docs, he could see a free-way. Just South of the freeway was a row of houses, and a bridge, which seemed to have a rail-way on top. By checking his map, he managed to figure out that he was in the area: B4.

The map didn't show roads. And it didn't seem very accurate, either. It showed that there were three buildings along the side of the road, indicated by red dots, but really, there was at least 20 buildings. Although not accurate, it still did what it was supposed to do, and told him where he was, and he could mark on the Danger Zones when they're announced. He rolled up and put it in his back pocked. After a quick scan of the area, Takashi confirmed that there was no one around, so he began to walk straight ahead, moving towards the area: D4. He had a while to go before he reached there, though. He was no where near the first house on the side of the road yet, and it looked like at least one mile away, down the straight high-way. The area was clear too. He was out in the open, so all he could do was head down the side of the road, trying to get cover beside the large wall that would be at his left hand side the whole way along the high-way. By estemating the distance beween him and the houses, he worked out that the total size of the island may be around four and a half, or five miles long, and about three and a half, to four miles wide.

"Shit--" Takashi said out loud, "If I'm going to find Hiroshi, I'm going to have to look all over this island. Unless I get lucky. Here's hoping I do."

He continued on forward, carrying his black bag over his right shoulder, South, South-East down the high-way.

Sakura was sitting at the reef just under a mile North of the Eastern-most point of the island, where she told Hiroshi to meet her. She would have waited at the Eastern-most part, but she didn't know that there were ship docs there, so one of the students may get the idea of going there for shelter, so it wouldn't be safe. She turned around, and took a quick glance over to the docs. She was at the top of the highest rock on the reef, so she had a clear view of the whole docs entrance, and most of the platform. He wasn't there yet. Where was he? She thought to herself. Maybe he ran into someone-- no! He would be more careful than that. Plus. There had been no gun shots on the island yet. But maybe he was stabbed, or beaten to death. There was that buzzing sound about 20 minutes ago. Could that have been some weird weapon?

She shook her head. Hiroshi was alive, she knew it. She just knew it. He couldn't die, because she couldn't see it any other way. There _was_ no other way. They had to be together. That's the only way there _is._ She looked down at her feet, that were hanging over the side of the tall rock. She was wearing pink shoes, with white laces. The white stitching along the side of them served as a design too. She noticed then that her lace was loose. When did that happen? She was dropped off just a few meters North of where she is now. When she was dropped off, she checked her map first, and noticed she was in C7, and then she checked the area she told Hiroshi to meet her, noticing it was a doc, she just moved South, but because the map didn't have great detail, she could still be in D7, or, she could have moved into E7. She sighed and continued to look out to the sea.

Hiroshi stopped walking through the forest, and stopped to catch his breath. He hadn't covered much more than a mile, maybe a mile and a half, but the terane was hard to walk across, which took up a lot of his energy. He leaned forward, and bent his knees, resting his hands on them, still holding his Sig Sauer in his right hand, and his GPS in his left. He stook up straight again, and checked his location. He was in D5, and nearing the end of the forest.

"Great." He said, breathing heavilly, still trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly, something infront of him moved. He pulled his Sig up, and with his other hand, put away his GPS in his coat pocket, then crabbed the handle of his gun with his other hand, too. Holding the Sig Sauer with too hands, aiming at the bushes that the movement occured from, Hiroshi said,

"Come out, I know you're there. I'm not playing, but I'll shoot if I have to, so don't make me!"

There was silence, then the movement again,

"Show yourself, or I'm shoo--"

Before he could finish, a flash burst from the bush, and towards Hiroshi. As it did, he shot at it twice, and hit with both shots. The first one just hit whoever, or whatever it was, but the second shot hit the head. The sound of the pressure bursting through the skull was the thing he noticed, from when Tetsumaru was shot. He could remember it well. But other than the sound, the amount of blood that sprayed back was only able to come from the head.

He was shaking from nervs, but still aiming the gun infront of him, breathing heavily.

"I-- I warned you--" he looked down

There was no one there. Then... What did he shoot? He scanned the bushes, and shrubs for some sign of a corpse, but there was nothing. That's when he noticed it. The dead body of a black cat. It was only a cat. The first to die on this island by gun shots. A cat. And by accident, too. He sighed with releif, and lowered his gun, when he thought of someone coming to the gun shots. Maybe there was someone near by who heard them, and is playing this game! He quickly came to his senses, and headed on forward again.

Takashi stopped walking, and looked South-East, to the location of the gun shots. There were two of them, but they didn't sound close. He waiting, listening to see if there were any more, but there wasn't. He kept his right hand balancing in mid-air, ready to grab one of his guns if he needs to. After waiting for about two or three minutes, there were no more gun shots. Did the person get away? Maybe they were killed. The person couldn't have returned fire, since the time between the two shots was so short. Someone was playing, that was clear. Takashi relaxed his hand, and continued to walk down the high-way, in search of Hiroshi.

At the far west of the island, in the area F3, Kiyoshi stopped and looked North-East towards the gun shots, too. He almost didn't hear them, due to the distance, but sounds carry out on this island, so he could probrably here shouting if he was within two miles of it. He didn't do much about the gun shots, he knew he was too far away. All Kiyoshi did was check his GPS, and noticed that in the section same area as him (F3) Just a few hunded meters, directly North-East, there was a student. And he or she wasn't moving. It seemed they were inside a bulding, because he couldn't find them by using the 'hybrid' function on the GPS device. He put it away, then headed towards the area.

In the West end of the section D5, Ronin stood, holding in his hands an AK-47, fully loaded, with the strap around his shoulders. He had it ready to fire at any given monemt, and was looking towards the edge of the forest where Hiroshi was about to exit. He thought it over for a few seconds, then decided to go and check out the gun fire. His weapons were an AK-47, with five spare magazines, and eight grenades. He was happy with this, and he even got a note in his bag, saying:

'_Well, done, contestant: Ronin. You have been selected by the President. He has placed a bet on you for $10,000 and we expect you to win! We've given you as many advantages are the Presidents money can buy. Each one of your spare magazines cost him $100, and each grenade, $200, plus some extra just to make sure you get the best protection you can have. Good luck!'_

This gave Ronin even more confidence in his victory. He had already planned it all out in his head. He'll arrive home. There will be people marching in the street. Everyone will salute him as he passes, and all the girls will be crawling on hands and knees after him. ( typical for a sevear Sociopathical attitude ) As he walked towards to forest, he passed by a small, one story cottage. He approached it slowly, but when he felt secure in the idea that it was empty, he passed it, and continued on his way towards the gun shots. After entering the forest, he realized that there wasn't much that he needed to cover until he reached the other side, as he could see the other side from where he was.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi was just leaving the forest. Infront of him, from what he could see, was a steep slope, that curvs into a valley. To his right, there was more forest, and to his left, the sea was in the distance, and a collection of what might be buildings, but it was too dark to tell. He put his Sig Sauer in the front of his school trousers, behind the belt, and then began to ease his way down the slope, using each of his hands for balance. While making his way down the hill, he made sure to look in each direction, making sure he's safe, and no one's around.

Ronin walked out of the other side of the forest, his AK-47 in his hand, and scanned the area. In the distance, about 300 or 400 meters away, there was a figure, moving down the valley. It was a boy. Ronin couldn't tell which boy, but he knew he had to close in on him to make a kill. He was out of the range of an AK-47. He clutched it tightly, and also began to run down the hill, as fast as he could, trying to stay un noticed at the same time. As he closed in on the figure, Ronin began to aim his AK-47, keeping it blanced, aiming at the figure the whole time.

Hiroshi, still trying to get down the hill, was unaware that Ronin was around 100 meters away from him, and closing. He was too busy trying to get to the bottom, since he had chosen the worst path to take. Ronin stopped, and aimed his gun at Hiroshi. He pulled it up to his eye so he could get a more accurate aim, but he couldn't hold it for long. Because he had stopped, Hiroshi was gaining distance, and before long, he'll be out of range. Without hesitation, Ronish pulled back the trigger on his AK-47, but he wasn't ready for the amount of force it pushed back on, with it's rappid fire, and it caused him to stumble backwards, shooting into the air. Hiroshi stopped and turned around, now facing Ronin. Struggling to pull himself together, and aim the AK-47 back at Hiroshi.

Moving quickly, Hiroshi runned as fast as he could down the slope. Without any thought, Ronin just grabbed hold of the magazine inside the AK-47, which servs as a grip, and ran down after him. Hiroshi was very good at sports. So one of his many talents was his speed. He could easily out run Ronin, but due to the terane being downhill, he couldn't keep his balance, which gave Ronin the upper hand. As Ronin gained in on Hiroshi, he tried to shoot at him again, but it proved a difficult task, due to the speed he was running at, his lack of balance, and the force of the weapon pushing him backwards. Not to mention the fact he was shooting at a moving target.

"Shit--!" Hiroshi yelled as he seen the bullet fly past his head, and lodge into a tree just a few meters infront of him.

He ran straight past the tree, and stumbled. Hiroshi lost his balance, and fell over, then began to roll the rest of the way down the valley, for about 20 meters, until he got to the flat surface, where he stood up, and looked up at Ronin. Ronin was still running after him, and decided to try his luck at shooting again, now that Hiroshi was stopped, so he fired, but it sent him backwards. This happend because he was on a steep part of the slope, and his balance was failing him. The bullets just kept firing as he fell, because he never let go of the trigger. A line of bullets burst out, and flew past Hiroshi.

Hiroshi reached for his Sig, and pulled out out, then fired at Ronin three times. He stopped, and began to run, holding his gun in his right hand. Ronin stood up, and ran back down the hill after him, landing heavilly on the flat ground. They were in D6, now, but they didn't know that. They didn't have a chance to know that. Hiroshi just kept running, straight past a few buildings, and he came to a river. There was no way to cross. He turned around again, and saw Ronin still running after him. So he turned, and started running West ( to his left ) Ronin turned, and ran diagonally towards him. Hiroshi turned, and began running backwards. He shot at Ronin twice then turned back around, again. Out of the two shots, only one came close to hitting him. It grazed his left arm, and the force made him turn, and let go of his gun. ( it was on a strap, and around his neck, so it didn't fall ), but he kept on running.

"That fucking hurt!" Ronin yelled "I'm gonna carv you up _real_ good, for that one!"

Hiroshi closed his eyes, and began to swing his arms a lot more, still holding his gun in his right hand. _Dear God, please let me get out of this nightmare!_ he prayed to himself. Ronin was getting tired of dragging his heavy bag, as well as the AK-47, and trying to keep up with Hiroshi at the same time, and was about to give up, whereas Hiroshi was more worried about running into someone else while he's running, and getting shot down that way.

Before stopping, Ronin tried his hand at shooting one last time. He stopped, and aimed his gun at Hiroshi's head. With a sound that was only made by the AK-47, Ronin managed to successfully fire a string of bullets at Hiroshi. The sound echoed throughout the vally that they were running across. Suddenly, Hiroshi just fell forward, and hit the ground. He then disappreard from sight.

"I-- I got 'im!" Ronin cheered, and jogged to where Hiroshi was when he was hit. It was a very steep slope. He must have fell down there once he was shot. Ronin shrugged, and decided that: even if his shooting didn't kill him, he'll have died from the fall. He turned, and began to walk away.

Sakura was in shock. The amount of gun fire she had heard in the past few minutes was a surprise, and how close it was scared her. There's a battle going on just over that hill. She thought to herself, as she looked over at a large grassy hill ( section D6) Could it have been Hiroshi? Was he attacked on his way there? Or maybe it was him attacking someone else.

Hiroshi rubbed his head, and looked up the steep grassy hill to his right. He was alive, and damn well glad of it.

"That was a close one." he said out loud, to himself, and stood up. His bag had game of during the fall, and was laying beside him now. So was his GPS. He picked up the tracking device fist, and checked for Ronin. From the lookes of it, he was walking away.

"He must think I'm dead." he sighed with releif. He then walked, and picked up his bag, and swung it over his shoulder again, before putting his GPS away in his left school coat pocket, then he continued to walk South-East, to meet Sakura.

Goki was sitting on a rock at the edge of the forest, in B4. He heard gun shots around five minutes ago. They sounded close, but began to move into the distance. There was one set, which sounded like some sort of rapid fire gun, and another that sounded like a single shot gun. He hadn't searched his bag yet. Since he got on the island, all he's done is try to hide. Someone got off a boat just a few hundred meters away from where he was hiding, over around some tall rocks, on the beach at the North, North-East area of the map. He couldn't see exactly who it was, but it looked like Hiroshi.

He was scared for his life, as well as the confusion from this whole game, so he didn't run out to ask Hiroshi if he was playing. It was too dangerous for him to anounce his location to everyone he seen, so he just stayed safe, behind the rock. Goki looked around. He dicided that since, now, no one was around, he should check his weapons. He picked up his bag, and put it ontop of a rock, where he then opened it, and searched. The first thing he came across was his bottle of water, but he ignored that, and continued to search through his bag with his left hand. That's when he felt something solid. It was heavy, and felt like some sort ot metal, but as he lifted it up, it tilted to one side.

After removing it from his bag, Goki realized that it was a bullet proof vest. Was this a sign? Ever since he began school, Goki had been picked on for being different. He was very tall, and had a lot of long black hair. As he looked at the bullet proof vest, he began to think that it must be a sign. He was given a bullet proof vest as a sign, that he would win the game. It would protect him against bullets. That was its design. And since he had already heard the gun shots, if he was to get a good gun, he could win this thing! With all the excitment, he neglected to listen for movements around the area. Because of this foolish neglection, he didn't notice the figure that passed by him abour fifteen meters away.

The figure was now behind one of the large rocks at the reef. The figure seemed to be a girl. She had in her right hand, what seemed to be some sort of tin can, with a handle, and in the other, a knife. The tin can object with the handle was a gun. An Ingram M10 to be exact. She was holding it at the ready, about to strike, when a moan carried across the beach. She quickly looked across the beach to the boy who she was about to attack. He was on his knees shouting, and punching the ground.

"No! I wat supposed to get a gun!" he was yelling.

"Freak..." The girl said out loud. and moved around the corner of the rocks, and into another set, a few meters closer to her target. As she moved into this position, the moon light beamed off her face. It was Haruka Tanako. She was renound as the class slut. Ever since the first came to the school just over a year ago, some of her new class mates showed her sympathy ( This was almost all of the girls ) but others disliked her. She was a slut, and everyone knew it. There were romours around the school that most people tried to avoid, but this wasn't just a romour. This was the truth.

When she first arrived at the school, one boy had spat on her, and she was given even more sympathy ( It probrably wasn't the first time she was spat on, and it wouldn't be the last. ) But soon enough, it became obvious that she was indeed, the class slut. But some of the girls _still_ showed her sympathy. Haraku was stuck up. She didn't do anything for anyone, and she thought herself as being popular, but she was actually the oposite. She side stepped to her right, closing in on Goki, who still wasn't aware of her presence.

Goki was on the ground beside a very small silver object. It was a pocket knife. One of the small knifes that scouts would use when camping. It had a nail file, and one small, blunt blade. It was totally useless at a time like this. Suddenly things seemed a little more dim for him, now that he was un able to fully defend himself against an armed assult. By now, Haruka had closed in on Goki, and was just a few feet away. Suddenly, she burst around the corner with her tin like gun ( The Ingram M10 ) and pulled the trigger. There was a small switch on the side, of the now vibrating, mini-maching gun. One end said: Low, the other, High. The switch was at 'High' though. This simply meaned that the gun fired as much of the ammo at once as it could. She had adjusted it when she removed it from her bag.

The gun was vibrating now, as a stream of seemingly endless bullets burst from the small barrell on the end of the square tin like gun. Goki, who was on the reveiving end of the assult, got onto his feet, and began to be forced back with the amount of force beating against him by the gun. The sound coming from it was metalic, silimar to the sound of a type writer. It was a downing sound, that roared across the entire island. Takashi, who was only a mile or so away, was the closest to it at the time. He stopped walking, and looked towards the gun fire.

"Why is all the guns going off over in that direction?" he said to himself, out loud. "Why are they playing!"

Haruka continued to shoot the boy, Goki, under her magazine was totally empty. When it finished shooting, it began to make a clicking sound. She let go of the trigger, so the gun wouldn't jam, and lowered it, walking slowly towards Goki.

Goki was still standing. He no longer had the left hand portion of his face. All that was left was a bloody mess. Some of the right hand portion of his face was also destroyed by the chain gun bullets. Without any warning, he fell to the ground, dead, and landed face ( Or, what was left of his face ) first in a puddle of his own blood. Haruka approached his dead body with caution. A bullet proof jacket was on the rocks to her right, and the small knife on the ground. She bent down to pick up the knife, when suddenly a 'THUD' sound, follwed by a 'crack' sound. That was all she heard, before she died. When the Katana was removed from her skull, Kieta stood over her Haraku's lifeless body, holding the sword with both hands. He heard the machine gun, and was in the area, so he decided to check it out. He slowly sheithed his Katana back into its scabbord, and held it in his left hand, picking up the tin shaped gun with his right.

"Whoa, she was packin' some heavy shit." He said, proudly, knowing that now _he_ was the one packing the 'heavy shit', as he so modestly put it.

Kieta was about 5'5'', and had short hair, with a fringe a little out of proportion with the length of the rest of his hair. His school coat was ripped slighty on the right sleeve, because it was old and torn. He then picked up the knife that Haruka had left on the ground, and put it in the left side of his pants, behind his belt. He then went picked up both Haruka's and Goki's bags, and removed the bread and water from them, putting them into his own bag. He wasn't going to play the game, but when he thought it over, he ralized that he had no other choice. He slowly began to walk away, off of the beach, and in a South-Westernly direction.

**Death Count - 5**

It was 12:38 AM. Hiroshi had been walking for some time now. He heard more gun shots just a few minutes ago, but they were away back in the distance. It was probrably Ronin, he thought to himself, as he staggered along the grass, heading East. He slowly managed to make his way around another hill. Because of his wounds, he couldn't manage to climb the hill, so the only way past, was around. He could see it. The ocean. He was almost there! Pulling the GPS from his school coat pocket, Hiroshi checked his location. He had to zoom in to see himself as a red dot. There was another directly east of him. He was dangerously close, so he'd have to walk carefully, as not to be seen. He moved the directional buttons so he could see the Eastern-most part of the island. the area was: G8. There was, shit docs there, or least it said it was ship docs on the key of the map.

"She must be there. Please be safe, Sakura, God, please let her be safe." He mummbled while he put away the GPS.

He then continued to stagger towards the ship docs, where Sakura had told her to meet him.

"Here I come Sakura. Stay alive."

Takashi was now running down the high-way. All the gun shots he heard were getting closer to him, and he didn't want to run into anyone hostile. As he made his way down the road, he made sure to look around, since there were a lot of houses, and alley ways. Someone could be hiding just around the corner. Waiting for him to run past, so they can jump out and make a kill. He didn't intend to die like that. No. Although he knew he was going to die, he _knew_ he wasn't going to allow himself just to lay down and die, without a fight. If someone was going to kill him, he was going to make sure he would fight them 'til his last moments.

He stopped, and looked around. He then took out his map, and looked around, trying to work out where he was, but he could only guess by the distance he had run, since the row of many houses was shown, simply with three red dots on the map. Through distance, though, he managed to work out that he was either in the area: D4, or E4. Where ever he was, it was at least around the dots on those two sections of the map. Looking to his left, he could see a forest away in the distance, on top of a hill. It was at least two, maybe three miles away. To his right, past the houses, was another hill. This hill was very high. The slope seemed to be around three of four miles high, but it wasn't really steep. There were houses built on it, the whole way up. Just behind him, to his right, was a gas station. It was run-down, and looked like it had been empty for a while now, since the windows and doors were all boarded up, and had been vandelised.

Straight ahead of him, he could see a town. There were one or two high buildings, but only about 6 stories high, at the most. On the map, this town area was marked as a collection of close red dots. That would be a dangerous area. Chances are there would be a lot of people heading there, or already there. He thought about everything that's happend so far. He seen the deaths of Taku and Tetsumaru replay in his head. And how Hiroshi and Yasuo caused such an up roar in the lounge.

He stopped, and sat down to take a rest. Since he began to run, he had covered just over a mile. Although he had covered so much ground, he still hadn't ran into anyone. Opening his bag, Takashi took out his water bottle and took a quick sip of it. He was out of breath, and breathing heavilly. As well as this, due to the time, and the amount of running he had done, he was tired, and felt like just laying down and going to sleep. But that wasn't safe. He stood up, and put his bottle back in the bag, before swinging the bag back over his right shoulder. After looking around the area, he decided that the smartest thing to do would be to enter one of the near by houses and resting for the night. He checked his watch.12:44 AM. If he could get some sleep, then he could start early in the morning. It'd be light then, so he could look for whoever he wanted.

He ran across the high-way, and through an alley. At the other side, there was a set of stairs. Carefully, he climbed them, holding his M19 in his right hand for protection. When he got to the door of the building, he put his left hand on the handle, and turned around, scanning the area, while turning the handle. It was un-locked. He slowly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

Kiyoshi walked along the quiet street. To his right, he could see the sea, and the ship where Sakomochi was. In the further distance, he could see an island with a very tall mountian on it. No... It was a volcano. He had his gun strapped around his shoulders as he moved on at a normal speed, fairly confident. Before leaving the golf course ( areas: E2, E3, F2, and F3 ), and moving onto this road, he checked the GPS device he was given as his second weapon. The nearest person to him was still on the golf course, about 400 meters away from him. He had found a way to make the GPS beep a few times, when someone gets close. He could change the distance he wanted it to beep at, and also how many beeps it made, and the volume. He had it set to 100 meters, and two beeps. It had just beeped a few seconds ago, that's how he knew he was closing in fast.

When he reached the top of a small hill, he took out his GPS, and checked the location of the other student. He was at the bottom of one street, which lead on to a farm heading North-West. To his right, the road cut off to another, and went down-hill. There were two streets on this hill. As he began to walk down the hill, another street to his left came into view. He looked up this street, and then looked at the GPS. His target was near the bottom of this street. He or she was in the first house on this street, to the left.

He crossed the road, and put away the GPS, now holding the machine gun with two hands, one on the barrel, the other on the trigger and handle. When he got to the other side of this down hill road, he was now facing up hill ( the other road ) This other road was parallel to the one that leads North-West to the farm. There were a lot of houses on this street. However, Kiyoshi was only interested in the first one to the left. While he slowly approached the house, Yoko, who was inside the house, was sitting in the corner of the garage, hugging her knees, trying to stay hidden. She had been there for a while now. When she was dropped off, she looked out to the sea and cried, until she seen another boat coming over a few minutes later, and ran away. Someone shouted on her as she ran out of the golf course, and over to this house. When she seen it, she ran in and hid there, in the same position she was sitting in now, without moving a muscle.

She was still crying, but quietly now so no one could hear her. She knew someone was near by. Or at least two people. The one who was dropped off at the same beach as her, and the other who shouted on her as she ran. She didn't want to play the game, and was too scared to check which weapon she had. Wanting to go to sleep, so she could wake up, and find out that it was all just a bad dream, she rested head head back, and closed her eyes.

Without warning, a type-writter sound, almost instantly followed by bullets bursting through the door of the garrage. She screamed at the top of her loungs, and pushed herself under a table with her legs.

"Please no. Dear, God, no!" she screamed, while the type-writter sound died down.

The sound of foot steps could be heard now. She covered her mouth with her left hand, and tightly closed her eyes. Someone was coming after her. Ever since she was a child, Yoko was scared of horror movies, but she never told anyone how much she hated them. Now she was in one. Now, more than ever, she wished this could all just be a bad dream.

Suddenly, the garage door rolled up, revealling a dark figure standing there, holding onto a long barrelled gun. The figure which she thought looked like a boy moved forward, into the garage. He stopped walking, and just looked around the room. A breeze blew in, making his hair wave with its current. She could see who it was now. It was Kiyoshi! She knew him by the fact that he often would talk to Takashi. And since Takashi was one of her friends, she somewhat knew Kiyoshi. He was playing! She thought back to some memories she had in class. And how Takashi would mess around with Saburo, Shiro, and sometimes Kiyoshi, Kentaro and Matako. She never new he would actually play this game. Would that mean that Takashi would, too? And the twins: Saburo and Shiro, then the rest of their friends, Matako and Kentaro. Taku was already dead, now.

She thought how Kiyoshi was with Taku when he was killed, and how Kiyoshi may have been the one who was killed instead. She let out a loud 'meep' sound, and covered her mouth again. Kiyoshi looked towards the table she was under and cocked his head. He then raised the gun, facing it to the table. Yoko closed her eyes tightly, hoping he didn't hear her.

The same type-writter sound. It was the last thing she heard before she was pummled to death by thousands of heavy peiced of led, flying at her at a great speed. They had burst through the table and enterd her body, totally over-whelming her. She couldn't move out of the way. They exited through the other side of her body, making the pain sharp. She went through this for a slip second, before seeing something flash by her face. She was dead, now. Kiyoshi rested his gun down, and walked towards the table and kneeled down, looking under it. Yoko's body lay there, lifeless. Her body had thousands of wounds from the entry points of the bullets, and she lay in a puddle of her own blood.

Finally, her head no longer resembled that, which a head should look like. All it was, was like a bowl. The entire front half had been blown off, making her brains and parts of her skull fly off, in random directions. Kiyoshi turned away, and walked to her bag. He picked it up, and emptied it out. She stil had her bread and water, so he put them into his bag. Next he checked for her weapons. First of all, he noticed the long, woden object. He removed it from the bag, and examined it. It was a katana. He placed it on the ground, and continued to search through the bag. The next weapon he found was grenades. Five of them. He picked them all up, and put them into his bag, and then zipped it up. After swinging it over his right shoulder, he let his machine gun rest, pointing to his left, the strap, around his neck.

He then leanded down, and picked up the Katana. It was light. Holding it in his right hand, he pulled out his GPS, and scanned the island for the nearest person. He noticed that this was the one on the golf course, but decided against wasting time to go back. The closest person was in the very South of the area D4. He was less than a mile away, and it was all down-hill. He put away his GPS, and left the garage, before heading North-East, down the road, towards his next target.

**Death Count - 6**

Keita looked down the steep hill, in the area D5. A few minutes ago, he had heard gun shots away in the West, in which, the sound resembled the sound of his weapon that he had taken from Haruka. He had just left the forest, and was tredding on slowly, holding the tin-can shaped gun in his right hand. He hadn't run into anyone since attacking Haruka, but he knew that it would be too dangerous to lower his guard. That's when he noticed him. It was Ronin. He was a few meters away, around some trees, re-loading his weapon. It was an AK-47. He knew he heard one of those around here! He must be playing, if I heard him shooting. He thought to himself.

Considering what might happen, Keita decided that he could probrably take him down if he took him by surprise. Slowly, he moved low to the ground, getting behind each tree he could. The trees in this valley were taller than in the forest. Most of them were cherry-blossoms, so it'd be hard not to knock any of the leaves from the trees as he passed by them.

With a deep breath, Keita leaped from behind a tree, aiming his Ingram M10 at the un sespecting Ronin. He pulled the trigger, and began firing at him. The type-writter sound again. Ronin looked up, shocked, and surprised

"Fuck!" Ronin yelled, as he leaped behind the closest tree, carrying his bag and gun. "What the fuck, man!"

The type-writter sound continued, until it slowly died away. Ronin quickly snapped the magazine he had just loaded into his AK-47, with his back against the tree. He leaped around the side of the tree and began to shoot a string of bullets at Keita.

As they hit him, he fell the to ground and rolled, trying to avoid them. He felt a burning sensation as they ran up and down his body, but due to the distance, they didn't hurt as much as they could have. He sat up, using his bag as a sheild, and ran, dragging his right leg to the closest tree, and leaped behind it. Ronin stopped shooting and waited, but Keita never came back out from behind the tall cherry-blossom.

"Got away..." Ronin sighed, and swung his AK-47 back over his shoulder.

Hiroshi stopped, and looked back, towards the gun shots. Two sets of them.

"I've heard that machine gun sound three times now, each at different points of the island... But that other sound. That was Ronin. He hasn't moved much from where I ran into him." Hiroshi said to himself, out loud, and checked his GPS.

He was almost there. Looking ahead of him, he could see the docs. They were about 50 meters away. The person, who should be Sakura, was just at the entrance.

He put it away, and ran over to the docs

"Sakura! Saaaakura! I'm here!" he yelled, while running.

Keita looked South-East, towards the voice he just heard. Hiroshi hadn't thought of how voices carry out around the sea side when he shouted, so everyone in the near by area heard him. Sakura also looked around,

"Where are you?" she yelled.

Keita looked straight ahead of him, towards Sakura, who was just over the hill. He was going to go towards her, but the hill was too steep, so he decided to go around it, and head towards Hiroshi.

Hiroshi stopped, and looked to his left. In the distance, on top of a very tall rock, he could see a figure. He couldn't see clearly, but the figure looked like a girl, and she had just called out:

_'Where are you?'_

Was it Sakura? No... She told him to meet her at the Eastern-most point, that was too far up to be the far East. He pulled out his GPS, and changed the mode to 'hybrid' and scanned the area where the figure stood. It was Sakura! She was still at the reef, like before. He had assumed that she moved South, to these docs to meet him, since there was no one there before.

Suddenly, another of those 'THUD' sounds. It came from the docs. Hiroshi hesitated, looking towards Sakura, but then ran into them. On the ground infront of him, lay Osamu. He had a very small knife lodged between his eyes, and the blood from the gash ran down his face, like several small rivers, that met in the ocean of blood under his head. The 'ocean of blood' was still just a few drops of blood, since all the 'rivers of blood' hadn't all collected on the ground yet.

"Oh--" Hiroshi said, his voice shaking.

He covered his mouth, and turned, running out of the docs, where he fell to his knees.

"Why is this happening!" he yelled to the night sky, "Why?"

Sakura was looking towards him now, from the top of the reef, her mouth laying open, as Hiroshi yelled to the sky on his knees.

"We don't need to do this!" He yelled, one last time.

This one carried throughout the entire island. Ronin looked towards the voice in the East, and swolled his spit. Keita stopped walking and faced the voice, too. At the far side of the island, Kiyoshi looked towards the voice. He was sitting down, under a tree, resting. He looked down, then closed his eyes. Students all over the island looked towards the voice of Hiroshi pleading to them. Students in the South of the island, students in the North, some in the East, and others in the West. The entire island had heard him, and so did some of the soldiers that were on the ship.

He slammed his hands against the ground and beathed heavily.

"...Why..." He said quietly, now.

Sakura was still confused as to what was happening, facing Hiroshi. She sighed, and looked out to the ocean. Coming to his sensed, Hiroshi stood up, and ran towards the reef where Sakura was. Staying there would be foolish. Someone would come. Sakura watched him as he approached the reef, running across the beach. Keita sat down at the foot of the steep hill, under a tree, and closed his eyes. He was weak from being shot, and tired, so now would be a good time to go to sleep. Th

Ronin also lay down in tall grass and closed his eyes. He was also tired. Hiroshi climed up the rocks, to reach Sakura on the top of them

"Sakura! Are you okay!" he yelled as he climed

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, "Are you?"

"Yeah..." Hiroshi answered.

She smiled, and offered him a hand when he almost reached the top, but he didn't take it. Pulling himself to the top of the reef, Hiroshi stood, and looked at Sakura. He smiled to her.

"So... Which weapons did you get?" she asked.

Hiroshi looked at her. This wasn't one of the things that was going through his head, and he found the question odd, but answered.

"I got a gun-- a Sig Sauer, actually. And this tracking device thing." He replied.

Her eyes opened wide,

"A tracking device-?" she asked

"Yeah, that's how I found you. It shows where everyone is."

She looked impressed.

"Listen, it's late. We should get some sleep." Hiroshi explained.

"Good idea." Sakura replied. "But, is it safe to sleep out in the open like this?"

Hiroshi grimaced, and looked around. On the beach, a few meters away, there was a cave,

"There. A cave. We can take cover in there." He smiled.

Hiroshi stepped down off the top of the reef, and helped Sakura step down. Then they each walked down the side of the steep hill, along side the reef, Hiroshi guiding Sakura the whole way. When they got onto the flat ground of the beach, they walked into the cave.

Sakura lay, inside the cave, resting her head on her bag. Hiroshi sat beside her, and watched her sleep, until he too, fell asleep a few hours later.

**Death Count – 7**

The next morning, as Sakura woke up, Hiroshi was sitting at the edge of the opening of the cave, looking out to the sea. It was bright now, and they hadn't seen the island in light since the game had begun.

"What's the time?" Sakura asked.

Hiroshi turned and looked at her.

"Almost 6 AM" he replied, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Good." Hiroshi smiled.

Sakura returned the smile.

Suddenly, a crackling sound echoed throughout the island.

"_Good morning class 4B"_ a voice spoke

It was Sacomochi! He was addressing the class via speaks located all over the island. He continued,

"_Every six hours, you will receive an update on your progress, just like this. During these updates, I will list the classmates who have been eliminated since the last update – In this case, how many have been eliminated so far – and also, I'll tell you the new Danger Zones. So far, there's none, which you all took great advantage of! There were more deaths last night than I expected, and they were all over the island. Though, the South didn't see much action. Probably because only a few students were dropped off there. Let's see here. "_

He paused, then continued again,

"_Ah yes. Other than the two I eliminated, there have been five deaths. In order:_

_Sosuke,_

_Goki,_

_Haruka,_

_Yuko,_

_Osamu_

_That's a lot in one night! Good job, everyone. And the one who shouted out last night; touching. Truly touching, but I'm afraid you do have to do this, unless you want to die, that is. _

_Now for the Danger Zones. I'll add the following zones:_

_I2 – at 9am_

_I7 – at 12pm_

_That's all I'm adding this morning. The next update will be at twelve! Good luck.'_

The mechanical sound stopped, and the buzzing interference also died away. Hiroshi was marking the Danger Zones onto his map, then looked over to Sakura. She too had marked them off. On the back of her map, she scribbled the names of the dead students, including the two who were killed by Sacomochi; Taku and Tetsumaru. Hiroshi didn't think of this as appropriate due to the circumstances, but it would be best, so he too scribbled their names down.

"I didn't really know them." He said.

"Me either" replied Sakura.

"They're dead, now. I never will know them. We're both new to the class. Should we feel sorry for them the same way as everyone else? They all grew up together. We just got added in one day." Hiroshi continued, "Do they mean anything to us? Do we mean anything to them?"

Sakura grimaced

"I don't know, Hiroshi, but I feel pretty bad about this whole thing…" she replied.

Hiroshi looked at her. He was upset about this whole thing, but he didn't even think of how Sakura must feel about it.

Although he was new to the school, and didn't really know anyone, Hiroshi knew that he could trust Yasuo. He would have to find him, though, that's the only problem. That's when he remembered he could use his GPS device to scan for him! Quickly, he pulled it from his jacket pocket and turned it on. He went to the list of names, and found him. 'Yasuo Kunobu.' His name was near the bottom of the list, due to the first letter being 'Y' so he was easy to find.

Hiroshi used the scanning tool to scan for him. As the image on the screen zoomed in, it moved towards the South of the map, and continued to move in closer. A small black dot became clear in the centre of the screen. It was Yasuo! He was in G6. They were only about one, maybe two miles apart, and he was heading North.

"Yes! I found Yasuo!" he yelled.

Sakura looked at him confused.

"Is that the tracking device you were given?" she tilted her head, and looked at it.

"Yeah, I scanned for Yasuo with it, and it found him! Isn't that great?"

She looked down, and back up to Hiroshi

"I don't know—Can we trust him?" She asked, her voice shaking, worried.

"You bet, we can!" he eagerly replied.

"Okay." She smiled, "If you trust him, then I trust him"

She stood up, and picked up her bag with her left left hand. In her right hand, she had a knife. An army knife, actually. The same one that Kiyoshi had taken from Sosuke after killing him. Hiroshi looked at the knife, and then at Sakura

"That one of your weapons?" he asked

"Yeah, it's an okay start I guess." She replied.

"What else did you get" Hiroshi continued

Sakura hesitated, then answered,

"Bombs. Twelve of them and a detonator" she looked down again

"Wha--?" Hiroshi was impressed "Bombs with _detonators_?"

She nodded. Hiroshi thought that was a lot of power to give them to fight with. Couldn't that type of power be used against them? Then again, the ship was one mile North of the island, so there would be no way to attack it.

"Let's get moving" Hiroshi said, as he also picked up his bag, and swung it over his shoulder.

They walked out of the cave, and began to head along the beach, when they heard it. The type-writter sound. Suddenly, the sand around them began to fly into the air in random directions. Hiroshi felt a burning sensation all over his body, as did Sakura. They fell back onto the sand, and looked up towards the sound. Standing, on top of the reef, was Keita. He was shooting with the tin-shaped gun. The sounds stopped, which Hiroshi took as meaning he let go of the trigger, but the burning sensation continued. The sound of the small metal shells from the bullets as they hit the ground could be heard now. Suddenly, Keita leaped from the reef, and landed heavily on the ground.

Hiroshi pulled out his Sig Sauer, and raised it, aiming at Keita

"You gotta be shittin me-!"

The now grounded Keita looked up, and raised his tin-shaped gun. Hiroshi looked at it, as it raised. The square tin was facing him, now. The handle wasn't visible, because of how small it was, but the magazine was so big, that it served as a handle. The sound again, of the type-writter. Hiroshi leaped out of the way, grabbing onto Sakura, and pulling her down, too. As he landed, he made sure that Sakura had a soft landing, by taking most of the impact, himself. The sand where they stood burst into the air like before, and then it got closer to them, as Keita moved his gun towards them, without letting go of the trigger.

Hiroshi stood up, and ran at Keita, still holding his Sig with his right hand. Hiroshi was the best in his class at running, so he could run the 100 meters in just over 16 seconds, so he managed to reach Keita who was just a few meters away, before he really knew what was going on. As soon as he reached him, Hiroshi leaped into the air, putting his right foot on Keita's left shoulder, and pushed himself even further up. As well as his speed, Hiroshi was also very good at leaping into the air. His jumping ability was very amazing, which showed in his PE scores.

As Hiroshi then came down to land again, he lost his balance, and fell to the ground. He was aiming his Sig Sauer at the unaware Keita.

"Don't make me shoot!" Hiroshi yelled.

With that, Keita turned around, and began shooting in mid-turn. Hiroshi rolled towards the sea, out of the way of the bullets, as they tore up the ground, making the sand spit up like before. Suddenly, a clicking sound.

"Shit!" Keita cursed.

He clicked a button on the side of the gun, letting the now empty magazine fall out, and land in the sand, making a cloud of dust raise upwards. Hiroshi got to his feet, and ran towards him, now. Before he reached him, Keita raised the back of his gun, and hit Hiroshi's face with it. The impact made a loud, metallic sound, as the gun hit against his face.

Hiroshi fell back, and hit the ground. He curled up, and began to hold his wounded face. Keita took this time to go through his pockets for one of his other magazines.

"This is it. You're gettin' it now!" Keita shouted to Hiroshi, while he lay curled on the ground.

Keita pulled another magazine from his pocket. It was fully loaded. He smiled, and was about to load it into the gun, when suddenly, two arms grabbed him, around his shoulders, and wrestled him to the ground. It was Sakura! He over powered him from behind, and managed to throw him onto the ground, knocking the gun from his hand. She ran towards Hiroshi, and knelt beside him.

"Hiroshi! Hiroshi!" she yelled, "Are you okay?"

Hiroshi nodded, his face bleeding from the wound where he was struck. She picked up Hiroshi's gun and aimed it at Keita. He looked up at her.

"Hey, don't do something crazy—" he said, but was soon interrupted by the two shots she fired at his legs. He moaned in pain, as the two bullets entered his right, and left leg.

"Crazy bitch!" he cursed, and tried to crawl away.

She dropped the gun, and knelt beside Hiroshi again.

"Hiroshi--!"

He pulled his hands away from his face and looked up. The blood was covering his entire face, now, and it was difficult for him to see. Hiroshi, when he was younger, had been trained in Kung Fu, which was one of the main reasons he was so agile. He could take a hit, and he could give one back. Because of this, he stood up and faced Keita.

"Keita! Get your ass back here!" Hiroshi yelled, the blood running down his face.

Keita had been trying to crawl away, but didn't get very far. He stood up, and faced Hiroshi.

"Listen, man, it's cool. I'll just hit the road and—" Keita was stopped by Hiroshi,

"I don't care. You attacked us, and I'm not letting you just walk away. No guns involved, Keita. I'm not playing this game, unless your bringing it to me. I'd ask if you were bringing, but clearly you are."

Keita looked at him.

"What are you saying? You want to _fight_ with me? No guns?"

Hiroshi nodded.

"Whatever floats your boat, man." Keita smiled.

Suddenly, Hiroshi ran forward, towards Keita. He leaped into the air, and spun, still moving towards him. His right hand also spun, and connected with Keita's face as he came to land again. The force of the impact moved Keita back a few meters, and he crashed into the rocks on the reef, that were to his right. He moaned in pain again, as his back cracked against the rocks, but stood up.

"Shit! That hurt!" he yelled, and ran at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi jumped back, avoiding the punch that Keita threw at him. Without warning, Hiroshi was struck on the chest, and the incredible force from this attack move him over five meters back, and he landed on the sand, on his back. What the hell was that? Did he punch me? Where did it come from? These were the thoughts that ran through his head as he leaped to his feet.

Something ran down Hiroshi's lip. He felt it. He cleaned it off, and looked at it on the back of his hand

'_Blood! But when did he hit me? How did I get moved back so far?' _ He thought.

He looked back to Keita.

"Looks like I bit off a little more than I can chew." Hiroshi pursed his lips.

Keita ran at him again. Hiroshi quickly slid his left foot backwards, and leaped towards Keita. He spun in the air, and over Keita, as he swung his fist at Hiroshi in an attempt to punch him. While Hiroshi moved through the air, Keita took this time to leap to his left, towards his bag. Hiroshi landed on one knee, and one hand, and looked to Keita.

Suddenly, removing something from his bag, Keita sprinted to Hiroshi. In his right hand, he held something that shone in the sun light. It was a katana! Hiroshi stood up, and moved one space to the right, narrowly avoiding the attack forced at him by Keita. Before he could react again, Keita swung the katana at Hiroshi, but didn't manage to make full-contact. The katana slashed the right side of Hiroshi's face, on his cheek, then as he raised the sword again, it slashed his upper right eye brow. Hiroshi leaped backwards towards Sakura, and cleaned the blood from his eye brow.

"Shit. He got me! Fucker got me!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Hiroshi! He's using a weapon!" Sakura shouted to him, but he didn't answer. Hiroshi then ran forward again towards Keita. He had no idea why he began to run at him, or what he would do, but he wanted to move the fight away from Sakura.

He ran around Keita and stopped, where he got into the same stance again, as he did before. He was breathing heavily, and the blood from the wound above his eye brow was running over his eye, but he ignored it. He crouched down and put his right hand on the ground. As he did this, Keita ran forward with the katana, holding it tightly with both hands. As he ran, Keita thought of how he was going to crawl away, but now he was going to kill Hiroshi, and then the girl. She'd be an easy kill, so that's four new weapons! Suddenly, Hiroshi stood up straight, and on the way up, swung his arm as if he was throwing something. Keita, who was only three meters away stopped while running and fell back to the ground. The katana flew forwards and hit Hiroshi's left foot. Hiroshi moaned with pain as the blade dug into his bone.

He fell down and landed on his knees. Sakura ran over to him.

"Hiroshi! Are you wounded? Did the sword hit your foot?" she asked, worried

"Yeah. The fucker let go of it." He replied.

"What happened? Why did he fall?"

"I threw a rock at him is all." Hiroshi answered. "I don't want to kill. I don't want to play this game."

Sakura was on her knees, too, now. They didn't speak.

"Hiroshi! I still stand, Hiroshi! I still fight!"

The voice echoed through the cave beside the reef.

"Keita!" Hiroshi shouted.

He was running at them from behind. There was no time. He couldn't go left or right, because he could easily swing the sword at them. He couldn't go back because Keita was coming that way. He couldn't go forward, because then it'd be a chase, and he was wounded. There was no way out of this! Unless…

Keita swiftly swung the sword in a direction parallel to the ground, around the height of Hiroshi's shoulders. The attack would easily swipe his head off. Before the attack could come into contact, a flash. There was no way Keita could determine the direction of the flash, but there was a flash. His attack continued on, without making any contact with Hiroshi. Where did he go? Keita looked up. He didn't know why. Maybe it was a natural reaction. In the air, a few meters above, Hiroshi continued to move upwards, holding Sakura, taking her up, too. This was an amazing feat, and seemed almost impossible, but he was doing it. As he moved upwards, into the air, above the reef, some cherry-blossoms fell from a tree and gently floated to the ground.

'THUD' followed by Keita falling to the ground. Lodged in his head was an army knife. He fell straight down, landing on his face. The expression left on his face, indicated that he didn't know that the knife had hit him. His mouth was open, his eyes wide in amazement, not at the knife coming down, but at Hiroshi's agility. Blood oozed from his head and stained the sand around him.

Hiroshi landed heavily on the ground again, and just managed to keep his balance. When he landed he threw Sakura to the side, but not in a violent way. He was gentle about it.

"C'mon Keita!" He yelled.

Nothing. He looked down, his mouth open. Sweat running down the side of his head. It wasn't as much sweat of exhaustion, than sweat of fear. On the ground, face down, lay Keita. Dead. In the top of his head, around his forehead was a knife. When his body hit the ground, the knife hadn't gone through his skull. The knife simple bent forward, ripping some of his scalp off.

Hiroshi turned his head and covered his mouth.

"I—I didn't want to kill. How did he die? A knife… knife." He choked.

"_Sakura!"_ he thought to himself.

He turned and looked to Sakura who seemed just as confused and surprised as him She was the only one with a knife. It must have been her! But how? _When?_ He didn't see her do anything. How could she have…

"—Sakura?" Hiroshi sounded nervous

"Uh-huh?" She replied.

"D-did you—"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! I swear!" she quickly replied, as though changing to _allegro _in music class.

"Oh…" Hiroshi grimaced.

He walked over to the corpse and closed his eyes, biting his lip. He then walked around Keita's lifeless body, and picked up his weapon. The tin-shaped gun with the handle. (The Ingram M10 sub-machine gun.) He walked around and picked up the two magazines that Keita had dropped, before rummaging through his bag. As he looked through the bag, he couldn't help feel guilty. It wasn't human. He was going through the personal belongings of one of his fellow classmates. He had no choice. There was water—Food. That's what they needed most of all if they were going to survive. But also, he needed weapons. He found three bottles of water, and five pieces of bread. Keita must have eaten one.

That was too much water and bread for one person.

_He must have killed._ Hiroshi thought.

This was the only explanation for the amount he had. He put it all in his bag, and looked to Sakura.

"We don't need the sword. It'll be too bulky to carry around. We may have to do a lot of running." Hiroshi decided

Sakura nodded, showing that she agreed. Hiroshi spent a few minutes loading each of the spare magazines. There was seven of them. He still have a lot of ammo left after that, too.

'_How much ammo did they give this guy!"_

He clicked one magazine into the gun, and put the others in his bag, keeping two out. One in each pocket.

He stood up straight and walked to Sakura.

"We'd best get out' a here. Someone may come, y' know? Drawn to the gunshots."

Sakura nodded again, and they began to walk away. Sakura walking to his left, Hiroshi to her right. Hiroshi was now carrying the Ingram M10 in his right hand, and his Sig Sauer in his left. They had all the defence they would need for now, but there were others playing. And at least another person on the island with a machine gun. They would have to meet up with Yasuo.

**Death Count – 8**

Takashi cautiously looked out the door of the two story, old fashioned building. He checked his watch. 6:30 AM. He had just heard a lot of gun fire a while ago. It sounded like a machine gun, but it only lasted for a while. The shots were a great distance away, though. It wouldn't affect him whatsoever. He still had to be careful, though. It was morning, so he could see people more clearly. However, this also means that they can see him.

He began to walk down the steps when it happened. The machine gun sound. From behind him! He ran forward instinctively to get away from it. Someone was behind him, and he or she had a machine gun!

"Fuck!" he cursed as he moved forward.

He stopped, and turned around. Above the door where he just walked out, stood Kiyoshi. He was holding a gun that resembled a rifle, but no rifle fires like that. It was a machine gun. That was all Takashi could determine.

"H-hey! Kiyoshi! I'm not playing." Takashi shouted to him.

Kiyoshi continued to look at him. He pumped something on the gun. It was a cylinder shaped object, stuck on the bottom of the gun. He pulled a different trigger this time, and it made a different sound. The sound of a missile being launched. Suddenly, in front of Takashi, an explosion! Pieces of the ground, and small rocks flew into the air. The force of the focused explosion knocked Takashi back a few feet

"Jesus Christ, man! I'm not playing, dammit!" Takashi yelled. "Why are you playing?"

Kiyoshi looked at Takashi who was wounded from the bomb he had fired at him, from the grenade launcher on the base of the barrel, on his gun. Suddenly, once again like _allegro_, Kiyoshi began to speak rapidly,

"I've decided I want to play—have to. There's no other way. If you're not playing, then you'll die. Simple as that. I don't intend to die any time soon, so I'm playing."

Takashi looked at him.

"I'm not playing this—But I'll take you down, Takashi. Best believe it." Takashi then replied.

Kiyoshi cocked his head, and leaped off from above the door. As he moved down, towards the ground, his school coat blew upwards. After landing on the ground heavily, Kiyoshi's school coat floated down, fairly heavily now, too, and landed back on his shoulders. It didn't move very far from his shoulders, but it was still off as he fell down.

He raised the machine gun and aimed at Takashi. Without hesitation, Takashi reached for his .357, and shot at Kiyoshi. He turned with the force of the gun as it struck his left shoulder. He began to bleed, but it was just a scratch. There wasn't much of a contact. He raised his gun again and began to fire at Takashi, before running forward – towards him. Takashi turned and ran a little, until he reached the bottom of a slope, where he jumped behind a wall to his right. He pulled back the trigger on his gun, and waited for Kiyoshi, but he didn't come around the corner. Takashi slowly peeked around the side of the wall. He wasn't there!

'_Where the fuck did he go?'_

There was no sound. Did he run away? That'd have been stupid. He had the upper hand at that moment. Takashi wasn't going to let him have the upper hand again, though.

A black figure flew over Takashi's head, and landed about five meters in front of him.

'_Kiyoshi!'_

He was on top of the wall! Suddenly, Kiyoshi turned, his school coat swung with him, and he began to fire. The bullets ricocheted off of the wall, and the empty shells fell to the ground behind him. As the bullets hit the wall, they chipped pieces off of the wall, which bounced back. Takashi wasn't there! Where did he go? Kiyoshi turned to his left, and seen him. Takashi. He was running at him. Before he could react, Takashi managed to swing a punch, which made contact with Kiyoshi. The force of the attack moved him back, and his arms swung around, making him drop his gun a few meters behind him. He stumbled back, and rubbed his face. On his hand now, was blood. He was bleeding from his bottom lip.

'_Got him!' _ Hiroshi thought

Kiyoshi was still stunned from the attack, when Takashi raised his right knee, making contact with Kiyoshi's stomach. Kiyoshi leaned forward in pain.

"Gotcha good, fucker!" Takashi yelled, as he brought his elbow down on Kiyoshi's head. He fell to the ground, and didn't move. Takashi aimed is gun at Kiyoshi's head. The trigger was cocked already. He stopped

"Listen, I said I'm not playing. So I'm not. Get the fuck out' a here."

Kiyoshi stood up and walked towards his gun.

"Leave the gun." Takashi shouted to him.

Kiyoshi suddenly moved his left hand. Takashi's gun flew from his hand and landed at least three meters away, to his right.

'_A rock! He threw a rock!'_

Takashi leaped for his gun, and Kiyoshi leaped for his machine-gun. They each leaped to them at almost the exact same time, as though they each thought of the same thing at the one time. Takashi pulled the trigger on his Smith & Wesson first.

Click, click, click. The barrel was empty! He hadn't fully loaded the gun when he got it.

'_Shit. Monumental fuckup.'_ Takashi thought to himself, as Kiyoshi aimed his gun to him.

The type-writer sound again. Takashi's left arm was thrown back by some repeating force, smashing against it over, and over. Blood burst out of his arm, now.

Click, click, click, click. Three fast clicks. The magazine of the machine gun was empty now, too. Takashi took this time to stand up and run for his bag. He grabbed his bag, then ran up the slope again, past the wall, past the house where he spent the night. Kiyoshi pulled a fully loaded spare magazine from his pocket, and pressed a button on his gun. The old magazine fell out. He quickly loaded the new one into the gun, while he stood up. He ran forward, and aimed his gun up the slope. The type-writer sound echoed as the bullets hit the ground behind the fleeing Takashi. He didn't manage to hit him.

Kiyoshi stopped shooting, and turned to pick up his empty magazine. He put it in his bag, and picked it up, before heading down the road, to the town just under a mile away.

**Chapter Two – Middle Stages**

In an empty street, in the centre of H7, there was a boy. He was holding a Remington sawn-off shotgun in his right hand, and a map in his left. He heard the gun shots just after the morning announcement, and then more just a few minutes ago. They were in two different parts of the island, one set near him – Where he had come from – The other set was where he was heading, but after hearing the second set, he decided he might just hang around that area for now. He had passed by a school, with two large green pitches. He was around the area G6 before the first set of gun shots, and began to head back, towards them, which brought him to where he was now.

He thought for a few seconds about what to do, before heading North, North-East towards the Eastern-most part of the island. As he walked on, he had to go around the fence of what appeared to be a school, and across a road. He was now walking along a street, and had just passed some three-story flats, when he sat down and took a rest. He hadn't yet rested since he was dropped off on the island.

After taking out his bottle of water, he sipped it, and ate his bread. He sighed and thought about what to do next. He didn't have a watch, but he knew it couldn't have been lunch time yet, since the morning announcement was at 6am, and that didn't seem long ago, now. All those people were dead. Through the night, he heard all the gun shots, but none seemed close. He had seen two people so far, but no fights.

He stood up and took a quick look around. If he was going to see who was fighting around the East side of the island, he would have to get there quickly. By using the map, he worked out that if he ran, he could probably get there in about five minutes. He put his map away again, and began to run along the lonely streets of the small town, towards the Eastern docs.

At the top of a high hill in the area G4 there were two girls. Each of them were fairly over weight – infact, obese. They were two good friends, and often picked on those in the class with low confidence. They would bug Goki in class, by making him chase them, and they would scream to gain attention, which normally got Goki into trouble. (But he was dead now) It was childish, and immature, but they got a kick out of it, and that's all they cared about. They didn't care that it was probably emotionally ripping him apart, but because a lot of other girls in the class did it, and they wanted to be accepted, they decided to do it to seem 'cool' to others.

At the top of this hill was a small looking-point. It seemed like a place that you would go if you were a tourist to the island, and you wanted to look around. There were binoculars there, too. The two girls used this to see if there was anyone around – As far as they could see, there wasn't.

The girl to the left was Tamaki. She was the chubbier of the two girls, and was the most immature. She was also repulsive, due to the constant glare on her face. In some aspects she resembled an over weight man. She had, in her right hand, a Stun Gun, and in her left hand, a butter knife. The other girl who sat beside her was Misao. She too was repulsive with the constant sneer that she had on her face, but she probably didn't care. She would be the one to coax Goki to chase them, and the one to scream when he did. She was very loud, and laughed at everything, and _anything_. There was an occasion that Tamaki had said '_I'm not doing this work'_ and Misao burst into a fit of laughter.

They were equally pathetic, and deserved one another. However, they had one other friend who wasn't with them at the moment. It was surprising that they actually had another friend, but she was exactly like them, infact, a little worse. She thought herself as being popular, but really, she was one of the most hated girls in the school, along with Haruka. All of them were hated, but they each thought they were popular. The problem with them was the fact that they thought they were pretty, when really, they were a group of the most ugly girls in the entire school!

"Wha' the fuck was that supposed to b?" Tamaki said, while managing to butcher most of the English language in doing so. "Where those gun shots meant to be real? 'cause they weren't…"

Misao looked up to her. In her hands she held a paper fan and a rope.

"I—I don't want to die…" Misao replied, totally off the conversation

"Listen, 'em gun shots weren't even real!" The repulsive Tamaki forced out of her fat lips.

Misao looked up to her fat friend. She was slightly thinner than the extremely obese Tamaki, but she was still very fat. She smiled and looked down to her totally useless weapons, then to her friend – Tamaki's – totally useless, excuse for weapons.

Suddenly, a rustling sound. It was coming from behind them. They were sitting in the viewing point, with their back to the small wall. The viewing point was just like a small hut with no walls. The roof was cone-shaped, and it was held up with wooden poles. The entire thing was made of wood. To enter it, you would walk up the set of three stairs at the entrance. The two girls were facing that, now. (Looking South-West)

The noise again. It was getting closer. Misao held onto her rope tightly, and Takami, her stun-gun. Without warning, a figure leaped out of the bushes behind them, and over short wall, landing infront of them, now. This girl was also fat, but she wasn't as tall as the other two, which didn't help. It just meant she wasn't as heavy, but she looked like a cow, standing on its hind-legs. Her hair was dyed blonde, and her brown roots could be seen at the top of her head. She was holding a piece of sand paper in one hand, and a microphone in the other. The wire from the microphone was hanging down at her feet. It was Chiatso. She was attacking them! Takami stood up with a great struggle, trying to lift her fat body from the floor, but she had enough time. Chiatso had hurt herself when she jumped the few meters from the bushes.

Chiatso was one of their friends. She was, like them, hated, and, also like them, thought she was one of the most loved person in the class. She wasn't. She would make up excuses to try and get out of class, such as:

'_My stomach hurts!'_

'_I have to go to band'_

'_I had a headache'_

And much more. She was lazy, and not to mention ugly. She was mean to everyone with no confidence, and nice to those who she seen as 'above her'. (Though, her description of someone being 'above her' would be everyone, but she only seen a selective group as being this.)

She was a singer – or at least she thought she was – She would, sometimes, manage to get on television, and she thought she was one of the greatest people on the world because of this, but she wasn't. She was the type of girl who doesn't try to gain respect, but expects everyone to respect her. Arrogant, and ignorant, not to mention loud. These were the three best words to describe her.

Takami suddenly whipped Chiatso with her rope and she fell backwards, onto the ground.

"Shit!" Chiatso cursed

She then struggled to get back to her feet but couldn't. Takami then whipped again, hitting Chiatso's left eye. She screamed in pain and rolled on her stomach to get away. This technique was working until she came to the stairs of the viewing point. She rolled right off of them, and smacked her head on a rock below.

THUD. No more movement. Takami slowly moved forward holding her rope tightly in her right hand. Misao then staggered to her feet, swaying from side to side, but she managed it somehow. She brushed her hair that was also dyed blonde out of her face and shouted to Takami

"What happened!"

"It was Chiatso. She rolled off the stairs and burst her skull on a rock." Takami pointed, with a look of terror across her fat face.

"O-oh…" Misao replied.

She stumbled forward and looked down at the corpse, as blood poured from its head.

Takami let out a small laugh, before ignorantly saying,

"Amazing. I thought she'd bleed lard."

(As though she wasn't just as bad) The huge girl – Misao – stepped down the stairs, and kicked over the corpse so her face could be seen. When she did this, she stumbled backwards, almost falling, but somehow managed to keep her balance. The bloody face of Chiatso was now clearly before them. She also had a large red line diagonally down her face, from the top. This was the mark Takami made with the rope when she used it as a whip.

Suddenly, a gun shot. It sounded close. Too close. Takami stepped forward and tapped Misao's left shoulder.

"We should move—"

Misao collapsed to her right, and hit the ground.

"Misao?" Takami yelled. "Wha—"

The gun shot again. Then a whizzing sound ran by Takami's left ear. She stopped, and looked around quickly, before running back into the shelter of the viewing point, where she ducked down. _Someone's shooting at me!_ She thought to herself. She then looked down to the corpses of Misao and Chiatso. She didn't want to end up like that!

THUD. This was the last sound that Takami heard, before collapsing and landing over the two dead bodies. Behind her, looking over the side of the small wall around the viewing point was another girl. She was holding in her right hand a Colt .45 Pistol. It was Hitomi. She was tall, with blonde hair. She walked like a model, walking down the cat-walk, and was often made fun of due to this. Many of the guys in the class would say that she was nice looking. She climbed over the small wall and stumbled forward, towards the two bags that were sitting together in the viewing point. She had already picked up Chiatso's bag, and was carrying it over her left shoulder, her bag on her right.

Hitomi emptied out the bags, and searched for the bread and water. Nothing.

"Fat bitches couldn't go a night without eating something!" she cursed to herself. Unknown to Hitomi, one of her friends – Sayaka had climbed on top of the roof of the viewing point, and was planting a bomb. She had in her hands, three small tin shaped, metal objects, and a remote control on the roof, in front of her. She picked up the remote and stood up. A gun shot. Hitomi looked up, infront of her, down the stairs of the viewing point. Nothing, or rather, no one, was there. Suddenly Sayaka fell backwards, and landed at the other side of the viewing point from the three corpses. She fell into bushes which drew the attention of Hitomi. She turned around quickly and raised her gun.

"Who the fuck—"

Another gun shot. It came from the entrance of the viewing point. A sharp pain was the sensation she then felt in her right leg, when she fell to the ground.

"Jesus!" she cursed, holding her wounded leg.

A puddle of blood grew larger below her leg. She picked up her gun and aimed it at the figure at the door. That's when she noticed who it was; Mayumi. She had long black hair. They were friends, but never really talked a lot. Mayumi was loud, obnoxious, and fairly ugly. She was the type of girl, like the other three dead girls. She was mean to those with low confidence, and expected them to show her respect in return.

Hitomi was the same, except, due to the amount of male students in their class thinking she's cute, she had a lot of confidence, which made her four times worse. Hitomi raised her gun and aimed at Mayumi, who raised her gun also, and aimed back.

"Die bitch." Hitomi shouted

"You first, whore!" replied Mayumi.

Suddenly, before any of them could pull the trigger of their gun, another sound. This one a lot louder than the other. The viewing point around them seemed to be raising off the ground. Everything moved slow. The floor board at their feet cracked, and flew into the air, as well as the bags, before them. The noise was so loud that it burse their ear-drums. The two girls were thrown into the air.

As the two girls flew into the air, Sayaka was thrown backwards, and off a cliff with the force of the blast. She had activated the bombs she planted on the roof of the viewing point! The blast blew high into the air. Students from all over the island turned and looked towards the blast. Kiyoshi looked South-East to it, standing at a gas station that looked like it had been used recently. He was walking with two tanks filled with chemicals.

Hiroshi and Sakura looked West to the blast that they could hear, and see from the field that they were walking across.

"Oh, no…" Hiroshi sighed.

Yasuo stopped running, and turned to look at the blast. He was on a street, and about to walk onto a field.

"Looks like someone got creative." He smiled, and watched the blast.

In a run-down factory, two boys – Kinato and Taro looked out a smashed window, facing South, but leaning out, so they were facing towards the blast in the South-East.

"Jesus…" Kinato sighed, while Taro stared on in amazement.

Takashi was also looking at it, holding a bottle of water in his right hand. His mouth was laying open.

Sayuka fell to her death, off the twenty-five, or so, foot cliff, and the two girls that were in the viewing point, as well as the three corpses outside were blasted to pieces. Pieces of the viewing point came back down, and landed around the area. Pieces of wood, guns, bag, and the stun gun. Some of the bushes were on fire, and also, some of the grass. The fires burned in random places in the area. There was to recognisable pattern. The smoke from the fires raised into the air, but most of it was originated from the huge fire that was left, where the viewing point once was. Pieces of burnt wood also had smoke come from them, and some of the wood was on fire.

Sacomochi leaned over the fence of the great ship, and looked at the island. A guard approached him.

"Sir, a huge wipe-out in the South-Eastern most point of the island. All female. It appears one had detonated bombs." The soldier reported.

"Good, good. How many deaths?"

The soldier checked some notes he held in his hand, and looked back to Sacomichi.

"Six, sir." He answered.

Sacomochi smiled.

**Death Count – 14**

Hiroshi stood, looking in awe at the mountain where the explosion had taken place.

"Who c-could have…" He asked, his voice shaking

Sakura rested her hand on his left shoulder.

"Come on, Hiroshi… We have to keep moving."

Hiroshi nodded and they continued to move forward.

Yasuo walked around the side of a house and looked across the field. Half way across it there were two figures. Two males. No, one male, one female. He lifted his Remington Sawn-off Shotgun up, and held it with both hands.

"Shit!" he cursed, and ducked down behind a small brick wall.

The two figures were walking towards him. He then stood up, and rested his right leg on the edge of the small wall, and aimed his shotgun.

"Stay back, or I'll shoot! Best believe I'll shoot, dammit!" he yelled.

The two figures stopped.

"Yasuo--?" one of them shouted.

Yasuo cocked his head and looked down to them. It was Hirosh! Who was with him, though. It was the new girl, Sakura. Yasuo jumped the small wall, and landed on the other side. He then began to slowly walk towards them, cautiously, still aiming his shotgun.

"Don't move." He said, and walked around them. "Are you playing?"

Hiroshi shook his head.

"No way, man!" he replied.

Yasuo nodded and smiled, then he put his hand to Hiroshi's back and pulled out his gun.

"This yours?" Yasuo asked.

Hiroshi nodded, then Yasuo smiled again, and handed it to him, after putting on the safety.

"Nice." Yasuo continued, and looked to Sakura.

She looked a little scared, so he lowered his shotgun.

"Damn, Yasuo!" shouted Hiroshi. "I knew you'd be cool, man! I knew you wouldn't give into this game!"

Yasuo looked around.

"Crap! We're in the open. We gotta move, unless you enjoy being a sitting duck."

"Where?" Hiroshi replied

Yasuo looked around again and pointed to the houses he had come from.

"Over there. We can take cover in that house there for a while."

The three of them began to run to the house.

When they entered the house, the first thing Hiroshi noticed was the stairs to the left. Straight ahead was the kitchen, and to the right, the living room. Hiroshi then checked his GPS.

"What's that?" Yasuo asked.

"It's a tracking device. I can see where everyone is with it."

Yasuo nodded

"Pretty cool."

Hiroshi smiled then grimaced.

"Damn, Yasuo, we're in I7."

"What's you're point?"

"It's going to be a danger zone in…" Hiroshi checked his watch, then continued. "25 minutes."

Yasuo then, also grimaced, and walked into the kitchen.

"Sure. 25 minutes. But that's 25 minutes that we spend inside, with food, and shelter. There's a pretty good chance no one will find us in here. So yeah, 25 minutes. But at least we'll be safe."

Hiroshi looked at Yasuo, then down to the floor. He had a good point, so there was no use in arguing.

"We'll leave in twenty minutes." Yasuo continued. "That gives us time to leave the area."

"Good idea." Sakura smiled.

Hiroshi and Yasuo looked at her. It was a little surprising since she hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah, I guess." Yasuo replied.

Hiroshi pursed his lips and took out a bottle of water, and drank it all. Sakura looked at him.

"Hey, shouldn't you save that?" She asked.

"Hell no. I just thought of it. We're in a house! Just get water from here."

Yasuo looked over to Hiroshi, holding a small pot filled with rice.

"No-can-do. They cut off the water mains. Tuff luck, my man."

Hiroshi grimaced.

"Damn! I just finished my water!" Hiroshi yelled, and threw his bottle

"Hey, keep your voice down! We gotta be quiet. Someone could be near by." Yasuo snapped.

Hiroshi looked up

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway." Yasuo continued "They may have turned off the water mains… but they didn't empty the refrigerators"

Hiroshi and Sakura looked on, confused.

"What do you mean, Yasuo?" Sakura asked, politely.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Yasuo smirked, as he opened the refrigerator door, revealing a small, wide bottle, half filled with water, and a carton of milk.

"Amazing!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Keep your voice down, dammit!" Yasuo snapped again.

Hiroshi grimaced, and nodded implying that he was sorry. Yasuo nodded back, and threw the carton of milk to Hiroshi.

"You still thirsty?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay." Hiroshi said, offering the milk to Sakura.

She took it, and opened the cap, before taking a quick drink, and offering it back. Hiroshi took it, and threw it back to Yasuo, who then caught it, and put it back in the refrigerator.

"I also happened to pick up some stuff." Yasuo said, as he turned, and put the rice onto the cooker, and lit it with a small black lighter that he pulled from his back pocket.

"You 'picked up some stuff'?" Hiroshi asked

"Yeah. There's a little shop a few hundred yards from here. I picked up some crap like: bread, water, a medical kit, and in back I found a small gun."

Yasuo reached into the inside pocket of his school jacket and pulled out a gun. It was a Police Issued hand gun. Obviously stolen.

Yasuo spun it, whistling, and pointed at Sakura.

"Yo. You got a piece?" He asked.

Sakura looked up at him.

"Y-you mean a gun?"

Yasuo nodded.

"No…"

Without hesitation, Yasuo tossed the gun to Sakura. She caught it with both hands.

"Jesus, Yasuo! That could have went off when she caught it! Damn!" Hiroshi yelled

"Listen, man. Don't make me have to tell you again. Stop shouting. Oh, and, the safety was on."

Hiroshi looked down, once again nodding, showing that he was sorry, and a little annoyed since he keeps being proven wrong. Sakura looked up at Yasuo, holding the gun out.

"Thanks but… I don't think I'd be able to—"

"Nonsense!" Yasuo smiled. "Just keep it away for now. You may need it in the future."

Sakura smiled, and looked down. She spun it in her right hand – a lot faster than Yasuo had spun it – She then let it fly into the air, where it spun some more, and landed in her left hand, still spinning, where she un-clipped the safety, and put it into the back of her skirt.

Hiroshi and Yasuo looked at her, amazing and shocked at the succession of these events so quickly, and without error.

"Uh…" Hiroshi tried to speak

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him.

The pot filled with rice began to bubble over.

"Rice's ready." Yasuo said, walking towards to pot with two bowls – one in each hand.

He divided the rice into two portions, and handed a bowl to Sakura, the other to Hiroshi

"Eat up. You'll need your energy." Yasuo said, as he handed the bowls to them.

"Huh? Oh, thanks. But what about you?" Hiroshi asked

"I'm good. I don't need to eat much. Or sleep much, for that matter. I'm like a soldier!" Yasuo laughed

Hiroshi looked at him, and cocked his head trying to understand the joke, but he didn't get it. He shrugged it off, and began to eat.

In the area: F5 there was a run-down factory. It had eight floors. The building was obviously old. Maybe 100 years old. It was orange due to the colour of the cheap materials used to build it. In the fifth floor, the two boys had set up somewhat of a base. There were three laptops, and a table with a small light over it. One of the boys – Taro – sat at the table, and looked over the map of the island, and on a computer chair, at the centre of a semi-circle made by the three laptops was Kinato. He was typing away, while Taro studied the map.

Kinato kicked back on his chair, and it fell backwards. The chair however, didn't hit the floor. Rather, it hit the wall behind him, and he balanced there. Taro looked over to him

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Kinato replied. "No connection what so ever."

Taro sighed and stood up

"So what we gonna do?"

Kinato looked over to Taro and moved forward in his chair, tilting it so it landed stationary on the ground again.

"I've been thinking…" Kinato replied.

"About?"

"Well, you know that explosion a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah." Taro replied

"It was pretty big… It must have been a weapon, right?"

Taro nodded, followed by Kinato smiling.

"A bomb." Kinato grinned

"A bomb?" Taro asked, looking slightly confused, and worried

"A bomb, Taro! We could build a bomb, dammit, a bomb!"

Taro's face lit up with excitement.

"You can do that!" He shouted

"Never tried, but it shouldn't be too hard. We did it in second year Physics. Sulphur, gun powder, fireworks. See where I'm going with this?" Kintaro looked around the empty room

Taro nodded.

"Yeah. Possible" Kintaro then continued "But the one problem. How we gonna get it to the ship?"

Taro and Kinato stopped, and thought.

"A catapult." Taro suggested

"A catapult? That'd take too long to build. And it'd have to be at the sea side. Plus that's at least a mile away. Maybe more. We'd have to haul it the whole way up there… unless we built it there, but that'd be too risky." Kinato grimaced.

Taro looked up at the ceiling, then back down.

"This is an island."

"No kidding."

"No, no, you don't get it." Taro continued. "Island. That means there has to be transportation to and from the island. There must be a small boat somewhere!"

Kinato looked at Taro and leaped off his seat, and grabbed his shoulders. Taro was a lot shorter than Kinato. Taro was one of the shortest guys in the whole class, and Kinato, one of the tallest. They weren't exactly friends. Actually, they didn't _exactly_ know one another too well. It truly was an odd combination.

Kinato was good at sports, and often called: The PE Machine. He was able to take on the teacher at almost any sport which they had to do in PE. A lot of the people in the class liked him, but there were also some class mates who didn't like him. He had short hair, gelled most of the time, either spiky, or flat. He would change it a lot. Taro, however, was the total opposite. Although, he was just a little below average in PE, he wasn't all that bad at some sports, but only in his wildest dreams was he anywhere near as good as Kinato.

"You're a genius, Taro! A genius!" Kinato shouted, as he walked past Taro, slowly taking his hands from his shoulders.

He walked to one of the windows that faced South, and leaned out of it.

"Taro, my man." Kinato continued again, "We got a lot of work a head of us. Best believe it."

Takashi rested in a small park. Or, a very small area which resembled a park. It was only about 80 feet from one end to the other, and there was a lot of trees and bushes which covered him (Which was why he was sitting there) Also, there was a bench, which he was sitting on – Four benches. All in a square. He was in the town of the island. The town took up about 1/7 of the island, but the residential areas around the town took up about 3/7, and the rural areas – 3/7 of the island, too.

There were a few stores in the town, and some flats. There was also a small wooden ship, protected with a metal cage at the front of the town, beside a large parking lot and across from a large church. He had walked past it, and it was from there that he sent he small park-like area where he was sitting now. He checked his map, and realized he was around the centre of the area E5. He would have to start heading soon if he was to meet up with Hiroshi, wherever he was. Since he had run into Kiyoshi, there had been nothing else going on, besides the huge explosion, and a few gun shots from the same area.

He stood up, and decided that the best thing to do would be to head to the residential area South of where he was. There was a few hills to climb, but he figured Hiroshi as one to stay around houses where there was cover. Takashi picked up his bag, and began to walk South, out of the trees, and onto a small road. He crossed the road, and walked past a super market, where he cut down to his left, and walked along some rocks that were cemented into the ground for decoration. To his right was a large building that said: "Welcome to Mi-Sen." And to his left, a large parking lot. Straight a head of him were what seemed to be bus stops, and beyond that, another park – larger than the one he was in.

To his far left he could see a gas station that was unlike the one he had seen last night. It looked like it had been used recently, especially since there was a large truck parked outside it. He paced forward, passed a bar, and continued heading South.

Kiyoshi walked out from behind a large truck and looked towards the parking lot, holding a large tank in his right hand. There was no one there. He shrugged, and looked at the building beyond the parking lot. '_Welcome to Mi-Sen.' _It said. He turned, walked around to the other side of the truck with the tank.

Hiroshi looked at his watch. 11:53.

"Yasuo—"

"I know, I know" Yasuo interrupted

He picked up his bag, swinging it over his right shoulder, then picked up his Remington Sawn-off Shotgun, and held it with both hands.

"Let's make tracks." Yasuo then continued.

Hiroshi and Sakura nodded and each stood up with their bags, and followed Yasuo out the house. The street was quiet. There was no one in sight.

Hiroshi looked at his GPS.

"So which way?" He asked

Yasuo thought for a second, then pointed to his right – North.

"Lets head into town. We can get more supplies." He said

They began to walk towards the town, down a steep hill, and then onto a long road that lead down another hill, and up another. At the end of this road there was a cemetery.

Suddenly, an explosion. It came from the area around the house they had just left. Hiroshi, Yasuo and Sakura each turned around and looked towards it

"No..." Sakura's mouth dropped

"Someone was in the area, and didn't get out on time! They must have been blown up!" Hiroshi yelled

"Damn!" Yasuo cursed.

There was nothing that could be done now, so they simple lowered their heads, and continued walking.

As they walked on, Hiroshi thought things over in his head.

"Hey, Yasuo…" He began.

Yasuo looked at him.

"You know how they said only one person can survive?"

Yasuo looked ahead again, and nodded

"W-well… What's gonna happen?" Hiroshi continued.

"It's on the lap of the Gods"

The buzzing sound again. The sound was familiar. It was the sound of the interference that comes from the speakers around the island. Breathing could also be heard.

'_Lunch time, class. I hope you're all sitting down to a nice dinner.' _The voice burst out laughing, then continued, _'actually, no. I hope you're all killing one another! Anyway… Did you all get a look at that explosion this morning? Breathtaking. Truly. Anyway, the deaths. Yes, yes. A lot of deaths this morning. Let's see! There was a kill less than a few minutes after the first announcement._

_Kieta,_

_Chiatso,_

_Misao,_

_Tamaki,_

_Mayumi,_

_Sayaka,_

_Hitomi_

_Mai._

_Oh, and for those of you who head another explosion from the South-East of the island… I told you to leave the Danger Zones when they're activated. Poor Mai didn't listen. Tsk tsk. The new Danger Zones! I almost forgot. I'm only adding one this time, since that was quite an impressive kills list this time around. It'll be:_

_2:30pm - C3_

_Clear? Good. Now for a little added note._

There was some shouts in the background, then gunshots, then movement, as the voice stopped.

_You're teacher… Mr. Kawada. He has been protesting against the program since you were all let out into the island.'_

The voice laughed again. Hiroshi clenched his fists,

"Mr. Kawada…" He growled "Don't you hurt him your fuckers!" he then yelled as loud as he can.

'… _Thank you for that little outburst. Continuing on.'_

More struggling, and even more shouting

'_Class! Stop killing! Find a way off of the island together—'_

A different voice this time—Mr. Kawada's!

'_Mr. Kawada would like to say: Class dismissed'_

Then more shouting. Suddenly, a gun shot. The sound made the interference and buzzing sound a lot worse than before. Sakura covered her ears, Yasuo crouched down lower, and cocked his shotgun, while Hiroshi leaped forward

"Fuck! You mother fuckers!" Hiroshi yelled again

The voice of Sacomochi, laughing echoed throughout the island of the class, looking towards the sound (Towards the nearest speakers to where they are) They were all shocked—disturbed, even scared.

'_Well class. That truly was fun. Good luck!'_

The buzzing sound ended.

Hiroshi fell to his knees, his hands flat down on the ground in front of him.

"Damn them…" he sighed, again.

Sakura looked down to him, and Yasuo reached into his right pocket, and pulled out his watch.

"We have to keep moving. And that loud mouth of yours isn't helping the matter, so lets make tracks." Yasuo said, putting the watch away again.

They then began to head towards the town again.

**Death Count – 15**

In the area H4 was a boy. His name was Masaki. He was short and a little fat. Though, this didn't seem to effect his health, or ability too much. He had dirty blonde hair, and he had blonde tips dyed in also. He was quite popular in the class, but not exactly the smartest there ever was. Also, he wasn't exactly the most agile ever. His talents were focused around music and cracking jokes.

He would often make up songs when he was bored. He couldn't keep a secret, and would often tell people about things that others say. He wanted to be an author when he was older, but obviously with this whole mess derailing him, he wouldn't get that chance. Masaki, although not bright, was interested in complicated subject, such as the meaning of life, and would question things often.

One thing that not everyone knew about Masaki was he was in love. He was in love with one of the girls in the class. Reiko. She wasn't much like him. She had long, brown hair. She was fairly tall. She was also loud, and not too smart. She was friends with Takashi, but they weren't close friends.

As soon as Masaki docked on the island, he vowed that he'd find her, and confess his love to her. He was given a steel pole, and a portable rocket launcher as his weapons. His rocket launcher was small, about the length of his arm, and he was given ten rockets with it.


End file.
